Forbiddon Love, An Angels Song
by Kokoro Kaichou
Summary: Casey and Derek have been Step siblings for quite some time. But what happens when the start to fall in love what will George and Nora say? Will end up together? Dasey
1. Chapter 1: Derek

_Dear Diary_

_Today I noticed something for the first time. Derek. I noticed how he's been acting different around me lately. He wont let me talk to any of the guys (and there seem to be a lot of them lately), who are hitting on me. GOD! DEREK IS SO ANNOYING!! I have a crush on one of the guys who has been around me lately. His name is Colton Allen. I'm sorry dear diary that I haven't told you sooner but I wasn't sure of my feelings until today. Emily and Sheldon broke up too. The night before he moved away Emily cause him kissing Hannah Thompson. Emily has been in a slump since then. Who would have thought Schlepper would be a two timer. According to Joy Parker (Hannah's best friend, and a child hood friend of Sheldon) it had been going on for quite sometime. Joy didn't like that her best friend was doing that to Emily but she didn't know how to react to the act that her best friend was becoming a WHORE. Derek has been quiet and deep in thought lately. I like it... He hasn't been around to bug me. But on the other hand he has only been nice to me. So he obviously wants something. GOD! HE IS SO ANNOYING EVEN WHEN HE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING! I HATE HIM!_

_Love your_

_Casey. _

_P.S. I'm going to give you a name. _

Casey put her diary away and ran downstairs. George, Nora and the kids has already left, so it was just Casey and Derek. Casey poured a bowl of cereal but not much. Her appetite wasn't very big this morning. Having had a nice warm shower this morning because she got up early to get there before Derek, she felt refreshed. Derek walked into the room and as soon as she made eye contact with him he stopped in his tracks. She glared at him as he went to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

"DER-EK! Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out! What did you do?" Casey shouted.

"Case, I think you're going crazy. When I'm actually off your back you think I'm up to something I'm hurt" Derek said dramatically. He snickered and walked toward the door picking up his hockey bag on the way.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to leave with out you" He said. Casey got up and grabbed her purse and her backpack. She got in the car sitting her things down neatly beside of her leg. Derek watched her as she got in. Her long brown hair brushing across his shoulder as she got settled. _"No she is your step sister you can't be thinking this" _Derek thought as he turned the key. The car ride was quiet as Derek was trying to get his mind set straight again. Casey Got out of the car as soon as Derek Parked. She was walking to her locker when she spotted Colton waiting at the locker beside hers. Her face turned red as she approached him. They had met at a party that Casey had attended a month before. Just as she reached Colton and her locker Derek came over to her and started babbling about something stupid she really wasn't paying attention to. Colton left feeling threatened by Derek. After that Derek went back to his locker and took his place next to Ralph and Sam.

"Derek is it me or are you checking out you're sister?" Ralph asked.

"One: She's not my sister. Two: I was Checking out that Joy chick that she's talking too" Derek said Lying about that last part.

"Dude she is pretty hot" Ralph said. Sam hadn't spoken yet. He too was looking in Casey's direction. He still wasn't over her after all this time. The bell rang and they all went to class. It just so happened that Casey and Derek were in the same class first period. Their teacher Mrs. Pummelman (Yes they got her again) paired them up for an assignment.

"PLEASE don't make me work with Derek!" Casey begged.

"It's okay Casey I don't mind Working with you." Derek said warmly.

"What's WRONG with you DEREK! You have been acting strangely lately." Casey whined. They worked on their project. The period felt long for Casey. Her stomach was feeling funny. When the bell rang Casey didn't want to leave Derek. Mostly because she wanted to get the project done. On their way out of the class room Derek grabbed Casey's hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Case... Can we finish our project today at lunch I really don't want to have to see you even MORE at home" He asked. "_Yes!"_ Casey thought. They sat down and finished the project. The rest of the day went by slower and slower for Casey, every Chance she got to talk to Colton Derek butted in. Emily wasn't in school that day either. Casey Really just wanted to cry, she didn't know why but her heart was aching. When they got home Derek and Casey Parted ways. Not paying attention they went into each other's rooms. Casey sat down on Derek's bed anyway. She didn't really feel like leaving. She heard Derek coming so she tried to hold back tears. IT was a failed attempt. When Derek came in he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her not realizing what he was doing.

"Its okay Casey please don't cry." He whispered. She put her head on his shoulder also not realizing who she was leaning on. Her mind was too far to care. Since Emily caught Sheldon with that other girl, Casey has had no one to talk to but her diary. And that wasn't enough. She held Derek tightly and Edwin walked into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Casey is upset. She wasn't paying attention and walked into my room by mistake. She was crying so I'm trying to be a good step brother and comfort her" Derek Replied. Hearing that made Casey cry even more. She didn't want him to be a good step brother she wanted him to fight with her. She wanted him to yell at her to get out she wanted to hear him screaming her name. Edwin left and Casey got up and went into her own room she sat down and picked up her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_I still need to think of a name for you. But that's something for another day. Derek made me cry again only this time it was because he wasn't being me to me playing pranks, taking my things yelling at me. I know Derek leaving me alone should be grate but its not. On top of that Emily hasn't talked to me since the break up. She is like an empty shell. I need someone to talk to. Sure I have you and Paul but I need a best friend or... a boyfriend. I miss the old Emily. Stupid Schlepper. Stupid Derek. Stupid Hannah. Stupid Teacher. _

_Now to give you a name..._

_How about Violet. That's the color of your cover... I... Violet I'm starting to get feelings for a guy I shouldn't... I wont tell you who yet but I'm not sure. I wish Emily would tell me more about what happened... We are supposed to be Best friends. _

_Anyway I have to get some homework and thinking done._

_Love Your_

_Casey._

Casey put Violet back under her pillow. She fell back onto her bed and started staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of the past month came rushing into her head. All of the sweet things Derek had done for her him not yelling at her. All of the bad stuff that happened to Emily. Everything. She closed her eyes and fell asleep she awoke to the sound of her mum calling her down for dinner. She ignored it. Then all of a sudden she felt a hand on her wrist. She opened her eyes and it was Marti.

"Come on Casey so the whole family can be there" Marti said, pulling Casey up off her bed.

"I'll be down in a minute Marti" Casey said. Marti ran next door. Casey could hear her say "Smerek Come for supper" Casey changed into a pair of comfy Pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She joined every one. Everyone was at the table except Derek. Edwin shot Casey an incriminating glance then went back to his meal. When Derek entered the room Casey choked on her potatoes.

"God Casey you don't have to get so worked up over me" He said.

"It wasn't because of YOU. You just came in at a bat time." Casey replied. Edwin was now staring at the two intently. He noticed that everything now seemed normal with them.

"OH RIIIIGHT! I forgot you're Klutzilla!" Derek said with a smirk. Casey choked again on her pork.

"DER-EK! YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!" Casey picked up the rest of her meal and threw it at him then stormed off to her room. Nora gave Derek the 'what did you do this time' look then George interrupted.

"Derek you know how Casey has been feeling since Emily stopped talking to her and you've been good. Why did you start that again?" George stared at his son.

"I thought if I bugged her she might cheer up." He lied. He knew he loved hearing Casey say his name.

"You've gone too far Derek. Now go apologize and from now on you are her new best friend until Emily is feeling better now go!" George said sternly. Derek got up and left the table. Although it was his turn to do the dishes he got off the hook and once again the responsibility had landed on Edwin and Lizzie as usual. But it was to be expected. They were the second oldest; the middle children. Derek walked into Casey's room with out knocking. She had no lights on and she was just sitting there on the bed. Derek went and sat down beside her.

"Look Case... I'm sorry. I just needed to act normal in front of Edwin. He might think something weird is going on and its not. You know Ed I mean he never shuts up" Derek said. He was terrible at apologies and he knew it. The fact that he had tried brought a smile to Casey's face.

"Derek... Why did you hold me like that?" Casey asked. That had been bothering her since she left his room.

"Well you don't have Emily right now to do that so I thought that... um... Well... Just shit up" He replied.

"Oh so you're actually saying that you care about me. Admit it Derek you care about me" Casey chuckled. Derek looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"I don't CARE about you! You're my step sister so I'm obligated." He replied. Casey started to cry again as soon as she heard the word Step-sister.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Casey sobbed. Derek was surprised. Why was Casey saying that she hated being called his step sister? What did she mean by that?

Casey woke up in a really bad mood. She got up, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and as soon as she got the shampoo in her hair there was a knock on the door she quickly rinsed it out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her self. She opened the door and there stood Derek. He looked her over; you could even say he checked her out.

He wasn't even cluing in to what he was doing and he took a hand and placed it gently on Casey's cheek. All he was wearing was pajama bottoms. Casey ran her hand down his chest as he stroked her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. It sent a sparkling sensation through both of them. Then Derek woke up from his day dream to Casey clearing her throat.

"Were you just checking me out?" She asked.

"No. I was looking at the trail of water behind you" He replied.

"What ever. Just don't do it again." Casey went back into her room. Derek shut the door and sank down to the floor. _"Did I just day dream about kissing Casey?" _He asked him self. He knew the truth he **DID**. He just day dreamed about kissing his step sister!

Mean while Casey was getting changed. _"Had DEREK just checked me out?" _Casey thought as she pulled a tight red shirt with a little knot in it over her head. It showed a lot of cleavage which probably wasn't a good idea considering what had just happened with Derek. She slipped on a tight jean mini skirt and a pair of knee high boots. She normally didn't dress like that but she wanted to prove to herself that he was checking her out. She walked down stairs and dug in the fridge for an apple. Derek Came down and Casey turned around just in time to see that his eyes were moving up and down scanning my body.

"Casey, GO CHANGE!" Derek said.

"Why?" Casey taunted.

"Because... It's driving me crazy..." He replied.

"WHAT!" Casey screamed.

"Watching the Daughter of my step mother wear clothes like girls I date makes me angry." He Replied. Casey thought he meant something else. They walked out to the car and got in. Derek couldn't concentrate on driving much so he was swerving a lot trying to keep his eyes off of the untouchable gorgeous girl sitting right next to him. Now he didn't care whether or not she was his step sister. He wanted her. He hoped she felt the same, but he had no chance of finding that out. He would have to keep his new little crush a secret from EVERYONE including Casey.

He finally managed to get them to the school and parked. In the car Casey had noticed how out of the corner of his eye he was staring at her. Before they parted Casey stopped Derek.

"Point proven" Casey said giving Derek a sly smirk.

"Just because I was on edge doesn't mean it was because of you" He lied. Casey went to her locker where she found Emily looking a little bit better. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Emily.

"It's alright Em. You don't heave to tell me yet." Casey said.

"Casey... Why are you dressed like that?" Emily asked.

"I needed to prove to Derek something" Casey spilled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about Derek?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to prove to him that I can get Colton" Casey replied. Speak of the devil Colton walked up and put his arm around her.

"You got me!" He said as he leaned in and kissed her. The three of them had math together so they all went and sat in their usual seats. Casey and Colton were flirting when Derek walked in. Derek stood in front of Colton with an evil stare. Colton just looked at him his shaggy blond hair in his emerald green eyes. Derek pointed to the empty desk beside Emily that Colton usually sat in. Colton didn't move.

"Allen You can get out of my seat or I will force you out of it" Derek threatened. First of all Colton was all over Casey and he didn't like that. Secondly that was Derek's seat. One behind Casey like it had always been so he could annoy her.

"I'm not moving. I want to be near my girlfriend" Colton replied. That was it when he heard girl friend he flipped. He lifted Colton up by the shirt then pushed him to the ground pushing his binder on top of him. Derek sat down at the desk. Mr. Lasseter came in and drug Derek to the office. Casey just sat in awe for the rest of the class. Derek came back in the middle of it. Casey could tell that because he kept bothering her. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or touched. The whole fight was over her. _"Why did Derek snap right after __Colton__ said I was his Girlfriend" _She thought.

The rest of the school day was pretty good Emily explained the whole Sheldon story to Casey. It's a good thing she brought Violet with her because Derek had Detention for starting a fight.

_Dear Violet,_

_Today was hectic at first. The first thing that happened was Derek being the Idiot he is barging into the bathroom then checking me out! So I dressed slightly inappropriately to prove that he actually was and it wasn't my Imagination. Next we almost got in an accident due to my lack of clothing; Derek couldn't keep his eyes on the road. Then I had to make an excuse to Emily as to why I was dressed like that. In doing so Colton became my boy friend which resulted in the unfolding of the next events. Emily, Colton, and I were sitting in Math when Derek came in. Colton was sitting in his seat first he asked him to move with a slight hint of threat. Then when Colton refused and called me his girlfriend, Derek flipped out he pushed Colton to the floor and his binder with him. There is something going on with Derek and I'd like to know what it is. Any how tonight is Friday and Mom, George, and the kids are all gone on a trip for the weekend. I'm basically babysitting Derek making sure he doesn't throw a party. God he's immature. He's been good lately though. _

_Love your, Casey_

Casey put Violet away just as Derek was coming out. Derek came over to the step and sat beside Casey. She glanced over at him. They just sat there for a few seconds before Casey got up.

"Case... I don't want you going out with Colton... He's a creep" Derek said.

"Or could it be that you are jealous that I have a boy friend and you can't get a girlfriend." Casey said. They walked to the car in silence. When they got in the house Derek sat his stuff down and looked at Casey.

"I'm not jealous that you can GET a boy friend... I just don't like him." He said as he ran up to his room. Casey fallowed only she went into hers only to find that it was full of sticky black stuff. She called her mom who told her she would have to sleep in Derek's room until they could fix it. _"Great..." _She thought. She brought what little clothes there were in the dryer up to Derek's room. She sat on his bed and looked at him. He looked like he was very on edge. Casey thought that it was probably because it was the first time he's had a girl his age in his room that he couldn't make out with. They ordered pizza for supper and ate it in Derek's room. They actually were getting along for once.


	2. Chapter 2: Casey's room and a big seret

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update I went away to a place where there was no internet. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I'll try to be quicker with writing it next time.**

It was Eleven o'clock and Casey was getting tired. She crawled into Derek's bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Derek Climbed in too they turned to face each other. Mostly so that they would remember that they were in the same bed when they woke up and neither of them would scream. Casey started to fall asleep and just when she was at that last moment between sleep and awake she felt Derek place his arm on her side. Honestly she didn't mind. She pulled him closer because she didn't have her favorite stuffed animal with her anymore. It was ruined now anyway. Derek realized that so he let her hug him.

Casey's Dream

They both woke up around the same time. Derek woke up first but he just lay there so he didn't disturb his sleeping step sister who was now clinging him very close. Not that he minded at all. He closed his eyes until he heard her moan then he opened them just in time to hear a very loud scream. It took a moment to register what was going on in Casey's mind. Especially after the dream she had just had. The memories flowed back in slowly. About her room and about why she was in bed with Derek. Derek leaned in close to her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You were moaning my name in your sleep." He taunted. Casey leaned in so their lips were almost touching.

"Yeah, so? You know you want me" Casey said. She knew she wanted him.

"Yeah I do." He replied. Casey was surprised and frankly, so was he. He knew he should have made some smart comment but he didn't. No he couldn't. Casey leaned in and kissed him. After the dream that she had, had all she wanted was him. They continued to kiss until they heard the door open down stairs. They pretended to be asleep when Nora and George came up they were holding each other and Casey's head was snuggled into Derek's chest.

"Awe Georgie lets let them sleep. Casey and Derek have never acted so much like sister and brother before." Nora said. George nodded and Marti came running upstairs.

"Ewe Smerek and Casey are sleeping together!" She screamed. "Smerek! Casey! Get up!" She screamed again. Casey got up first and screamed again.

"WHY AM I IN DEREK'S BED?" Casey screamed. Derek faked a moan.

"Why is Klutzilla in my bed?" He moaned.

"Casey is in there because something happened to her room." Nora said to the now very confused Marti. George, Nora, and Marti Left Derek's room.

End of the dream

Casey woke up to Derek beside her and slipped away quietly. She went to her room and figured out that the sticky stuff must have come from outside because her Window was open with no screen. She went down stairs to look out in the back yard. Sure enough most of it was covered in the stuff that was in her room. She grabbed some ingredients and started making pancakes. She thought that making Derek breakfast was the least she could do seeing as she was imposing. He came down just as Casey was finishing up with the frying pan making the last pancake.

"So first you move into my room and now you're eating my favorite breakfast in front of me how nice of you." He teased. He knew that part of it was for him. Casey gave him a glare and ignored him. He started to think that maybe some wasn't for him. Casey poured a glass of orange juice and picked up one of the plates. She brought both of them over to him and sat them down without saying anything. She went and got her own and sat down across from him. He started eating and pretended to choke. Casey smiled and walked into the living room and sat in Derek's chair. She flicked through the channels and stopped at a foot ball game. Her memory faded back to Max how Derek seemed annoyed and felt bad at prom. She flicked the channel and put Derek out of her mind. She walked over to her back pack and got her Violet and her Diary pen. She went up to Derek's room and sat on his bed.

_Dear Violet,_

_My room has been destroyed! It's covered in gross sticky black stuff. It almost looks like tar. I slept with Derek last night, No not as in sex. Just in the same bed with him as in sleeping. He let me use him as a stuffed animal. _

_Your _

_Casey_

She put Violet down under Derek's pillow and slid down so she was laying there. She slowly fell asleep. Derek came up and walked in. He'd forgotten that they were sharing a room. He sat down on the other side of the bed and swung his feet up. Looking over at his sleeping step sister he put a hand on her face then she rolled over to face him. Casey opened her eyes and moved up so her head was resting on his chest. She was still half asleep so she didn't realize it was Derek. She thought he was just one of her teddy bears. She woke up around one in the afternoon. There was a note next to her on the bed. It read:

_Casey,_

_I've gone out with Sam and Ralph I'll be back around ten. Don't touch my stuff while I'm gone. _

_-Derek_

Casey went downstairs and flicked on the TV. She couldn't figure out what to watch so she got up to get some work when the phone rang.

"Hey Em. You wan to go for a walk and talk? Yeah I'll be right over" Casey said as she answered then hung up the phone. She out the door and met up with Emily half way between the two houses which wasn't far considering the live next to one another. Emily looked Casey over. Casey was still in her Pajama pants and with out brushed hair.

"Case... Why do you look like DEREK?" Emily questioned.

"What do you mean? I look normal" Casey looked down at herself.

"I'm still wearing my PJ's!" She yelled.

"Let's go inside, so you can change" Emily laughed. They walked up the stairs and when Casey stopped at Derek's door Emily Gasped. She thought that Casey was going to do something to Derek's room. Casey walked in and picked up one of her tank tops and a Jean skirt. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and changed.

"My room got ruined. Some how Tar or something got all over the back yard and my window was open so in my room too." Casey said.

"So you're sleeping in Derek's room?" Emily asked.

"Yup. I know Em I can't stand living in the same house as him how can I stand sleeping in the same bed as him. Well it's not really that bad." Casey replied.

"Hold on! SAME BED!" Emily yelled.

"Yeah... It's great... I mean no it's not its terrible I didn't say that" Casey hit her self in the head and Emily looked at her Funny. They walked around the neighborhood for a while and Emily talked about Sheldon. Casey Mostly stayed quiet until they went back to Emily's.

"Last night Derek did the sweetest thing..."Casey said out loud.

"Case... Are you alright you've been talking about Derek an awful lot..." Emily Said. It was true and Casey knew it she HAD been talking about Derek A LOT. She didn't know why but he was ALL she wanted to talk about. Emily sat back in her bed and listened to Casey's stories about this new weird acting Derek. They sat and talked for a few hours then had supper at Emily's. Then at around ten o'clock Casey left Emily's and walked in about five minutes before Derek. When Derek entered she walked back over to the door.

"Welcome home!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing coming to the door for me" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was just over there-"She was cut off by Derek's lips connecting with hers. She lowered her arms as he wrapped his around her. She slipped her tongue through his lips and felt the inside cavern of his sweet tasting mouth. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs to his bed.  
He slowly slipped his hand up her shirt as he kissed. He massaged her breast through her bra. Their shirts didn't stay on for very long. They continued to make out until they heard a door slam downstairs. They both grabbed the closest shirts as Nora came up the stairs. They sat up pretending to fight over a pillow.

"Oh mom you're home early!" Casey said. She knew if her mother found out about what she and Derek were just doing Derek would be sent away and she would be murdered.

"The conference ended early so we came home. I see you two haven't killed each other. That's good" Nora said. George came up behind Nora.

"Casey we're going to have to replace EVERYTHING in you're room. That's tar it fell from a plane that crashed not to far from here. So you'll have to stay in here until we can get everything replaced." He said.

"WHAT SHE'S STAYING IN MY ROOM!" Derek yelled.

"I can't believe I have to stay with HIM" Casey said. Nora and George gave both of them a strange look, then went downstairs. Casey and Derek looked at each other for a moment then Derek wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry it's not wrong. We're only STEP sibs." Derek said as he softly kissed her cheek. They lay there looking at each other for a while until Nora came back up. Casey pretended to be asleep. Derek looked up at Nora who was giving Casey a soft look. Derek made a look like he didn't know what to do. Nora gave him a comforting look and he slid his arm over Casey to the blanket which he moved over her and himself. Nora left and turned out the light.

"You're a good brother Derek" She said leaving. Derek Moved down and Casey opened her eyes. The Door was now shut so it was okay to continue their discovering one another. Casey kissed him again. She couldn't resist him every time she touched him she felt amazing. Like she had been starving for days and he was her food taking her hunger away. They kept on kissing until they heard Edwin's voice calling out to Derek. Edwin came in and Casey and Derek pretended to be asleep. Edwin was shocked when he saw Derek holding on to Casey like she was a prize that was going to go away. He just closed the door and left. Casey and Derek eventually fell asleep.

Casey woke up to a frantic Marti running around looking for sir munks-alot. Casey sat up and looked next to her at the still sleeping Derek. She bent down and kissed his cheek before climbing out of bed. She went downstairs to where Nora was making breakfast and George was reading the paper. Nora just smiled and pointed to the sofa on which sat a stuffed bear. The bear had a Tag around its neck and was sitting on a piece of paper. Casey picked it up. The bear was dressed in a skirt and a little shirt with Hello Kitty on it with angel wings. The tag read:

_Dear Casey, _

_I know all of your stuff got ruined so I went out today and made you this at that store Build-A-bear. I hope you like it... And don't get all weepy when you read this. _

_Derek._

Casey started to tear up as she looked at the piece of paper. It was a birth certificate for the bear. Its name was Derbear. Casey was really happy and took her bear and its stuff up to Derek's room. He was just waking up. She put the bear down on the bed and gave him a kiss. Derek liked the kiss but he didn't like the tears quite as much. They both got up and left the room to find Edwin standing there and not moving.

"Derek, I have some questions for you if you'll step into my office." Edwin said. His latest obsession being police work. Derek looked at him then fallowed shooting Casey a be-right-back glance. They parted ways as Casey went down stairs and Derek went up with Edwin.

"What is it Ed, I have stuff I need to do today." Derek said annoyed with his little brother. Lizzie was sitting on Edwin's bed when they entered.

"There is some evidence..."Lizzie said and paused so Edwin could finish.

"That there is something going on between you and Casey." Edwin said. Derek got a surprised look about his face until he thought of something to say.

"Like there would be anything between me and little Miss Klutzilla." Derek said slyly. Edwin and Lizzie looked at one another then whispered some stuff that Derek couldn't hear.

"Derek, we will need to do further investigation. We're watching you." Lizzie warned. Derek left the room and put his hand on his head. He went down stairs and sat at the table. Edwin and Lizzie came down and sat down staring intently at Derek and Casey.

"Edwin. Cereal. Now" Derek said. Edwin got up and got Derek's cereal Lizzie giving him Dirty looks the whole time. Derek poured the cereal and spilled the milk as he saw Casey walk through the door wearing a short Mini skirt and a small tank top. His jaw dropped until he noticed Edwin looking. Edwin looked away shaking his head. Derek prayed that Edwin and Lizzie wouldn't ask Casey about it because Casey's a really bad liar. Casey was carrying bags in from the car. _"Those are most likely full of clothes because of her room... clothes that she'll look hot in"_ Derek thought. He got up from his half eaten bowl of cereal to help Casey bring her bags up to his room.

After dinner Casey went up to Derek's room to do her home work that being unlike her self neglected to do on Friday night. Derek was out with Ralph and Sam playing hockey. Edwin and Lizzie were watching cartoons and Marti was playing with her monkey. Everything was pretty quiet until there was the sound of a smash that came from the next room over. Casey got up to see what was going on in her room. George had cleaned up what he could of the Tar and was now trying to get everything out. The smash was him falling backwards and throwing his hammer out the window. Casey shook her head hopelessly; she was never going to get her room back at this rate. Not that she minded staying with Derek. It let her unleash a whole new side of herself.

Derek slammed the puck into the net then went over to get a drink of his water bottle as the game finished. Sam came over and joined him. They sat there in silence for a while until Sam looked up at the ceiling.

"Derek do you know if Casey still likes Max?" Sam asked.

"I think she's over him. Why?" Derek replied.

"Well I have this friend who wants to meet her. Since I got over her I told him it was cool. If she was over Max." Sam said. Derek looked at him then skated over to the little door so he could get out of his skates. He didn't want to hear anymore about Sam setting up HIS Casey.

"Does she have a new boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact she does. Now can we please stop talking about Casey I get enough of her at home!" Derek said.

"Dude whets your problem. You seem on edge tonight" Sam replied.

"Dude's let's go out and grab a burger on the way home" Ralph interrupted.

"Yeah. I don't really want to get home so soon. I have to share my room with Casey until hers is fixed." Derek replied grabbing his hockey bag.

"Dude you get to share a room with your babe of a sister!" Ralph shouted.

"She's not my sister and I am being FORCED to share a room with her. There is nothing good about it." Derek lied. They all left and went to get food before returning home after a long game of hockey. The ride home was quiet especially after Derek dropped off Ralph. Sam and Derek didn't talk. Derek was mad that he didn't know what was going on between him and Casey also that if there was something he couldn't tell to keep Sam and his friends away from her. Sam was mad that Casey didn't tell anyone about her new boyfriend and Derek had to break the news. Sam had really wanted another chance with Casey.

Casey was reading when Derek walked through the bedroom door. She looked up and smiled as he walked in. He sat down on the bed and waited for her to put her book down.

"Case what's going on between us?" He asked.

"Well I like you. As you know more than a friend kind of thing and you?" Casey replied with a question.

"I feel the same way. So what would you do if I told Sam you had a boyfriend and by boyfriend I meant me but he didn't know I meant me?" Derek tried to make that sentence make sense.

"Well I'd be flattered and hope that this is you're way of asking me out" Casey replied. Derek thought for a second then looked at Casey.

"Will you?" Derek looked at Casey with honest eyes.

"Will I what?" Casey raised an eyebrow. She wanted to hear him say Casey will you be my girlfriend.

"Casey McDonald, will you be my girlfriend?" Derek asked formally.

"As a matter of fact yes I will" Casey replied as she kissed him. Right at the moment they kissed George walked through the door.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: KENDRA!

**Author's Note: Okay sorry that it took me so long I started this chapter as soon as I posted the last one. Sorry for the drop off ending but I've always wanted to make a drop off. Anyway there will be a few more ones like that but I'll try to have the next chapters up as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading it!**

George just walked past them searching Derek's room for one of his tools. He dug around for a while and didn't find what he was looking for.

"DEREK WHAT ARE THESE DOING IN YOUR HAMPER?" George hollered holding up a pair of pink panties.

"George... Those are mine" Casey said her face turning red.

"Sorry Casey I forgot you are staying in here." George said. He put them back and left the room.

"Oh and Derek we WILL have a talk about what just happened between the two of you later." George said shutting the door. Derek and Casey frantically thought of excuses for what George just saw and finally came up with a good one. When they were called down to the living room they were prepared. George had them sit on the sofa and he and Nora stood there for a moment before saying a word.

"George tells me that he saw the two of you hugging. First of all Derek what did you do to Casey and secondly Casey, what punishment should he receive?" Nora asked.

"Mom I was hugging him to thank him for the Bear. He was the one who bought it for me." Casey replied.

"I'm not one for hugs but to keep her from crying I let her hug me." Derek said. He picked up a pillow from the sofa and hit her with it.

"DER-EK!" Casey picked up the other pillow and hit him back

"I knew it couldn't last. Break it up you two. There is no need of you fighting. You were getting along great last night." George said. Casey and Derek went up to Derek's room and sat not the bed. They were both getting tired so they needed sleep. Casey snuggled up into Dereks arms after he returned from turning off the light. They were both VERY tiredso they fell asleep instantly. Edwin walked in again this time quietly. He knew why casey was in there but he didn't know why they snuggled like that when Casey had a perfectly good teddy bear. He left and went into Lizzie's room to report.

"Lizzie, they are snuggling again. What's up with it?" Edwin asked.

"Maybe Casey is dreaming about a guy." Lizzie replied. Afraid to think that her sweet innocent sister would fall in love with DEREK. Edwin sat down and looked at Lizzie.

"I hope my brother isn't falling in love with clean Casey!" Edwin said. Lizzie and Edwin burst out laughing not knowing how right they are. They decided that Edwin should sneak upstairs so he didn't get in trouble for being up so late. Edwin rethought about what he's saw the day before Casey's room got ruined. Then about what he'd saw the night after. He knew that they all couldn't be mistakes. One of them was in love with the other maybe they both fell in love with each other. He didn't know anythign but he needed to keep them apart for their own sake. He knew that for starters it would make Derek have... feelings. Also that if George and Nora found out they would send both of them away.

--

Casey woke up and looked around. Derek must have been getting a shower because she could hear water running from down the hall, and he wasn't in bed. The water shut off and soon after a half naked Derek walked in, his skin was glistening from the sun hitting the water droplets running down his chest. Casey sat in awe as he walked over and kissed her forehead. Casey got up and went to get a shower. She didn't even care that the water turned cold. She got out and brushed her teeth then went to Derek's room to change. She went in and closed the door then dropped her towel. Derek watched her as she changed without a care in a world.

"Case... Why aren't you yelling at me to stop staring at you while you're changing?" Derek asked. He knew that if he mentioned it he would get something good out of it.

"You should come a little closer."Casey said, with only a skirt on. She pulled him by the shirt and kissed him. He put his arms around her back and placed his hand on the small of her back. They continued for a few minutes until Casey decided that she needed to put a top on. They both went downstairs pretending to fight.

"DER-EK! You used up all the hot water AGAIN! You are so selfish!" Casey whined entering the kitchen where Nora sat waiting for Marti and the other two younger children.

"Derek stop using up all the hot water on purpose, and Casey don't let him get to you. You know if you let him know it bothers you he'll keep bothering you." Nora said.

"Nora, I would never do that on purpose." Derek said. George lifted his head from his paper and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah right DEREK!" Casey faked a sob. Derek had to struggle not to run to her side. The kids finally came down and they all left together. George, Nora, and the kids in one car, and Derek and Casey in the other. The drive to school was long and difficult. Casey and Derek had to decide how they would go about their day like nothing ever happened. Casey would take her place by Colton's side and Derek would bug her in the three of the classes she was in with him. They arrived at the school and took off to their lockers fighting like usual. Colton avoided Casey like the plague because he didn't want to get beat up by Derek again. Casey didn't care but acted like she was upset because it was part of the deal. The first two classes went by pretty fast then at lunch Casey broke it off with Colton and when Sam came up to comfort her she snapped at him.

"Sam! Could you not flirt with me the moment I break up with my boy friend please?" Casey pleaded. Sam walked back over to Derek who was giving him a Dirty look.

"Looks like you were right Dude." He said.

"When am I not right. I heard she's hooking up with someone else though." Derek said. Casey walked out of the cafeteria smiling knowing that she had done the right thing. She had liked Colton but not as much as Derek. Colton wasn't too upset about it either, he was going around telling everyone that he was using Casey for sex. He was already flirting with a blonde girl with pink highlights. Casey laughed when she turned around and slapped him because it was Joy. Joy walked up to Casey and laughed.

"Casey, that guy is a pig!" Joy laughed.

"Yeah I know! What line did he use?"Casey asked.

"He used one of the classic pick up lines. 'Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again" Joy said the pick up line in a very deep tone. They giggled as they walked to their next class. The rest of the day was pretty much fun. Casey and Max were becoming friends again and Casey was in an all together great mood. She had been cheerfully walking down the hall when she saw Emily crying into a piece of paper. She went over to her and looked at her best friend. She new immediately that it was because of that piece of paper and most likely had something to do with Sheldon.

"Whats wrong Em?" Casey asked gently.

"I got this letter today. It says Sheldon is moving back and that he wants to get back together as friends with benefits. I'll tell you what actually happened now." Emily sobbed.

"Okay take your time Em." Casey replied.

"Well it all started after the Dance, you know when he asked me to marry him. When I turned him down for marriage, he became more distant. I noticed he was talking to Hannah more often but I trusted him. Hannah I didn't trust so much but I thought Sheldon would have more of a respect for our relationship. I was planning on throwing him a surprise party which you knew about but what you didn't know was I went early to get him. I was sad-happy sad that he was moving but happy that after the party he wanted to spend some alone time with me. So I thought I'd surprise him even more by showing up early for some before party alone time. His mom told me to go right on up to his room and that he was with a friend. So I went up thinking it was just one of his guy friends. When I opened the door he was feeling Hannah up and kissing her. I dropped my purse on the floor and ran crying. That was when I went home and e-mailed everyone telling them that the party was canceled. His mom dropped my purse off the next morning then they left. Sheldon stopped loving me after I told him we were to young to get married." She sobbed.

"Oh Em, its okay you can do so much better than Schlepper." Casey said. They both got up and walked to Casey's locker. Casey grabbed her books and shut it. Derek had been calling her over and over again while she was talking to Emily so she had to call him back. She picked up her phone and explained what was going on. Derek told her he's be right there so her and Emily waited at the front of the school for Derek. When his car pulled up Casey opened Emily's door for her and climbed in the front seat next to Derek.

"So Emily what happened?" Derek asked.

"Sheldon sent me an e-mail and I printed it out. When I read it, it asked me to be his fuck buddy." Emily replied.

"It also said he was moving back." Casey said.

"Oh. Well when he gets back he isn't going to have any friends after what he did to you. Casey and I will make sure of that." Derek said. He dropped Emily off then took Casey out to get supper because Nora and George called and said they were going to take the kids out to eat. They went to a really nice Chinese restaurant with a very good expensive menu. Casey ordered the chicken balls an rice combo and Derek got the sweet and sour pork.

"This is our first date you know, Casey." Derek said.

"I know." She leaned in and kissed him. Derek looked around and noticed that they were too far in the back for anyone to see. Their food came and they ate quietly. When they finished they decided to go out to see a movie. They went into the cinema and watched a love movie about a girl who's family was rich until they all died leaving her alone to go crazy. She killed everyone in her old house and filled the pool with their blood. Finally they caught her and she fell in love after she got out of jail and returned to normal. When they went home everyone was already there. Lizzie was playing Soccer in the back yard, Edwin was flipping through the Channels. Marti was already in bed, and George and Nora were taking things out of Casey's room.

Casey went up to talk to her mom about the plain that went down. Apparently it was a Jet carrying tar from a country in South America. The tar dropped just before it crashed to lighten the load. Casey was upset that all of her things were ruined but she loved sharing Derek's room with him. She put her books out on the table and started studying. By eleven o'clock she was finished and went upstairs to Derek's room. Derek was stretched out on his bed when Casey walked in. He had nothing but pants on.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting." Derek said.

"Oh have you now." Casey said closing the door. She walked over and sat on the bed stretching her arm across Derek to support her weight. Her face hovered just above his and he was loving it. He liked it when Casey went wild and cracked her all work no play shell. She bent down and kissed him roughly. She wasn't holding back and Derek could tell it was like he was one of her books right before a test, and she wasn't ready to put him down. He slid his tongue through her lips and tasted her strawberry flavored lip gloss. His favorite flavor. This went on for a while until Casey got daring. She started fiddling with his belt buckle. She finally managed to get it undone and slipped it off through the loops. Derek slipped her shirt off and continued kissing her. They finally both only had their underwear on when there was a knock on the door. Derek quickly slid on his Pajama pants and tossed Casey one of his shirts.

"Come in!" Casey said. Nora walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Listen kids, I've got something to ask you." Nora said. Derek and Casey looked at each other then looked at Nora.

"Yes..." Casey said.

"Well... George's birthday is coming up and he says he doesn't want a party. But I want to throw him a romantic dinner, so I was wondering if you kids would like to go on a trip that weekend just out of town. Lizzie and Edwin will be staying at friends house and Marti will be staying with her mom. But since you to have been so good about sharing a room I thought you two deserve a trip. So since its on the weekend at the start of spring break. I've decided that you two should go stay at the Ramada Hotel in Dartmouth Nova Scotia. If thats alright with you... spending the week in a smaller city. Would you like that?" Nora looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"That would be so cool mom thanks!" Casey screamed.

"I think I could handle some Atlantic girls." Derek said smoothly.

"So you are in good!" Nora said. Nora left the room and Casey and Derek sighed with relief. They were also excited for the trip although Nova Scotia wasn't the greatest place to go it wasn't far and it was by the ocean. Casey had to get prepared. Buy camera's, pack, and make a list of things to see while there. Derek slid back into the bed and thought about the trip. A romantic trip with just him and Casey. Casey turned off the light and climbed into bed. They fell asleep quickly.

--

Casey got up feeling very dizzy. She stumbled over to the door and down the stairs. She needed to get some milk before getting a shower. She stumbled her way to the fridge but fell down right after she got the milk. It spilled all over the floor. She was laying there for about a half hour before Derek walked into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was a puddle of milk on the floor and as he got closer he saw Casey laying on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and carried her over to the sofa and ran downstairs to get George and Nora. All three of them ran upstairs to Casey right away. Nora felt her head. Then got a thermometer, she had to get her daughter to wake up.

Casey woke up and took her temperature. She had a fever of one-hundred-four. Derek lifted her up and carried her to the new car. George and Nora fallowed. They left a note for Edwin and Lizzie to tell them to walk Marti to school. They got to the hospital and rushed inside. Casey was the first to go in because she was the most urgent to go in. Casey couldn't talk by the time they got there. The doctor came in after doing some tests. Everyone was really worried that it was some thing bad.

"Good news and bad news."The Doctor said.

"Tell us the good news first!" Derek said frantically.

"The good news is that she will be okay." The doctor replied.

"And the bad?" Nora looked very stressed.

"She will have to get surgery on her throat, and have her tonsils removed. Now we normally don't do that unless it happens more than five times in two years but because this is an extreme case we have no other choice." The doctor said. Derek got up and walked out of the room. He didn't want his dad to see him so upset over Casey because that might ruin their Secret. Casey's surgery was scheduled for the next day. Derek went to school and as soon as he walked through the door a crowed of people swarmed him leading him to a lost Marti who was wondering the halls.

"Smarti, what are you doing here?" Derek said.

"I got worried and came to see you Smerek. Where is Casey?" She asked.

"Casey is with Daddy and Nora at the hospital. She's going to be okay." Derek said mostly to convince himself. Derek walked Marti back to her school then went to his class. At lunch time he went into the cafeteria and sat down at a table by him self. Sam walked up to him and slapped him.

"What was that for!" Derek said.

"How could you do that to Casey!" Sam hollered.

"Do what?" Derek questioned baffled by Sam's sudden outburst of accusations.

"Push Casey down the stairs and put her in a coma." Sam replied. Derek lifted him up and pinned him against the wall.

"WHO STARTED THAT RUMOR!" Derek shoved his hand up then dropped him.

"Kendra!" Sam replied. Derek went to find her. He wasn't going to stand for that. He would never do that to Casey. When he found Kendra he pushed through all of the guys that were ogling over her and shook his head.

"Why did you start that rumor Kendra?" He asked trying to calm down his temper.

"Well Derry, I still like you and I saw you two kissing at the Chinese restaurant. So if I can't have you I figure my best bet is to make everyone in school hate you. You can't always win. So when Casey gets back be prepared for you're secret to be revealed." Kendra replied. Derek punched the locker next to wear she was standing hitting mere inches from her head. He would never hit a girl so he went out to his car and drove away from the school.


	4. Chapter 4:School and Sam

Derek walked into the waiting room at the hospital where the rest of the family was waiting for Casey's operation to be finished. He hadn't slept the whole night before and was on edge all day. How would Casey feel about waking up and hearing "Oh by the way Case . . . Kendra is going to reveal our secret when you get back to school" what was he going to do? He had to stop this before it got any farther. He decided not to tell Casey just yet. He didn't want her to get more stressed out after her surgery. All of a sudden a lot of doctors rushed into Casey's operating room. This worried Derek, everything was going wrong at school he didn't need to have to worry about Casey. He knew he couldn't live without her. Just sleeping in his empty bed kept him awake all night. Sleeping in a house without her in it would be worse than death.

Everything calmed down and they wheeled Casey out. The operation was a success, and Casey was going to be fine. Derek on the other hand was running on no sleep and A LOT of coffee. He sat by Casey's side the rest of the night until about six in the morning when she opened her eyes. She couldn't speak and winced when she tried. Derek handed her a note pad so she could write what she was thinking. She didn't write any thing yet mostly because she had an IV in her writing hand and she still couldn't move it because it felt heavy from the anesthetic.

"Casey . . . I'm so glad you're okay I haven't slept in two days." Derek said taking her hand that didn't have the IV in it. He started to fall asleep right there so the nurse brought in a cot for him to sleep on because Casey wouldn't let him go. Derek fell asleep on the cot beside Casey's bed.

"Mom! Can you tell the nurse to get me some ice cream?" Casey wrote.

"Sure sweetie." Nora paged the nurse who brought Casey some Ice Cream. Casey was worried that she wouldn't get out by the time spring break started in two weeks. She was scared that she wouldn't get her romantic trip by the sea with Derek. Derek woke up starving so he went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As he was walking back to Casey's room, he saw Kendra walk in. He didn't like the looks of this. No one would. He quickened his pace and went in and sat on his cot.

"Hey, Casey how are you feeling? I know you can't answer out loud so just write it down" Kendra shot a look at Derek.

"I'm starting to feel better. Derek is helping me a lot by bringing me ice cream and stuff." Casey wrote.

"I bet he has. He's such a good . . . Step-Brother. Kendra said purposely making Derek edgy. When she finally left Derek got comfortable. He didn't want Kendra coming anymore. He knew she knew that he wanted to wait to tell Casey about her plan, and was planning on telling her if he didn't. This was her way of warning him that time was limited. Casey could tell Derek had something on his mind, but she didn't know what. Which kind of scared her.

"Are you okay Derek?" Casey wrote.

"Yeah Case . . . But I have something to tell you." Derek whispered.

"Okay you can tell me. Even if it's bad." Casey wrote.

"It's about Kendra. Please don't let this stress you out too much but . . . Kendra saw us kissing at the restaurant the other night and is ruining my rep at school and when you get back she is going to tell everyone about our secret." Derek said.

"You had me scared for a second. That's not a big deal. I can stop that when I get back. Derek I'm not the same person I was when we first met. I can handle Kendra." Casey wrote.

"But Case . . . Maybe we should let her tell them . . . I don't want to have to Hide it anymore . . . " Derek said.

"Not yet Derek. We have to wait. George and Mom wouldn't take it very good right now. Let's wait until after spring break." Casey wrote. Derek lay back in his cot. His dad was forcing him to go to school tomorrow. Casey got out Violet and her Diary pen and sat it beside her, not quite ready to write yet. "How could Kendra do that to me . . . I was always nice to her even though I was jealous. I helped them and she's going to do this to me!" Casey thought.

Dear Violet,

I know it's been a while since I've written you. A lot of things have happened. Emily is better now, and Schlepper is moving back. What is most important, Derek and I are together. The bad things are that I have had my Tonsils out and Kendra found out about Derek and is going to tell everyone. Derek hasn't left my side since I got out of surgery. He's been really sweet. Mom and George are sending Derek and I to Nova Scotia this spring break. I can't wait to visit the ocean. I still can't talk but I've been communicating with a mini white board and marker. All in all it's been a crazy week.

Your,

Casey

--

Derek walked to his locker before everyone else got there to avoid a crowd. He really just wanted to get this day over with as fast as he could. It was now Friday and Casey was going to be released tonight. He wanted to get her a gift after school before they let her out but he didn't know what to get her. Derek heard a door close from behind him. He turned around and there was a guy who looked a lot like Sheldon Schlepper but a lot cooler. He walked down the hall toward Derek.

"Hey, big D, Long time no see." Sheldon said.

"What you did to Emily, not cool dude!" Derek said. Sheldon shrugged it off. Derek wasn't going to go for that. He took Sheldon by the shirt and pinned him to the wall with one hand and with the other he punched Sheldon in the face. It broke his nose for sure. Derek dropped him and walked away. This was not the time for Sheldon to be a dick. Derek walked down the hall and sat in the Cafeteria. Ralf walked in and sat down next to Derek. They both sat silently Ralph couldn't think of anything to say and Derek didn't want to talk. Finally Sam came in and broke the silence.

"Derek, Sheldon is back and broke his nose with a door." Sam laughed.

"Not in the mood dude." Derek said.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I just had a run in with a jerk this morning and with Casey in the hospital I was already stressed and I snapped. I'm probably going to get in trouble" Derek replied. Sam got it right away. Sheldon didn't get hit by a door, Derek hit him. Emily walked into the Cafeteria crying as the bell rang. Derek went to class and stared at the empty seat in front of him.

"Derek! Derek! DEREK!" The teacher said as she snapped the ruler down on Casey's empty Desk.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"They want you down at the office." She said. Derek got up and left hoping that it was just him getting in trouble for Sheldon and nothing else. He walked along the seemingly empty halls and was stopped by Kendra.

"It's okay Derek. I'm the one who sent for you. I told Tinker I'd kiss him if he got you called down. Now have you told Casey?" Kendra said.

"Yes I have. We're prepared to take what you dish out." Derek said walking toward the office. Kendra was frustrated. Knowing Casey she would have called it off by then. She would need to actually tell people. It wouldn't be fair to do it while Casey wasn't there to fight back so she decided to wait. Derek walked into the office and took a seat in his chair as he waited for the secretary to return. She walked into the room and looked at him.

"What did you need Mr. Venturi?" She said.

"I was told that I was called down." He said politely. The Secretary walked over to him and felt his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's unlike you to be polite so I thought you were sick, anyway I'll ask Mr. Lasseter." She went and knocked on the door and not too long after Lasseter emerged from the office. There was a little bit of talking and nodding. Then Derek was signaled into the office to talk with Lasseter. Derek sat down in the seat across from the seat on the inside of the desk. Lasseter closed the door and walked to take his seat in his comfortable chair that Casey had once put on the roof and Derek got the blame.

"Derek, I called you down to get Casey's homework for her and your own. You will be here by dismissed until Casey comes back. I figure the way you've been looking out for her. She needs you there." Lasseter said. He handed Derek a folder with Casey's work in it and one with his own. He wrote a note for George explaining why Derek wasn't allowed to come back to school. Derek took the note and went back to class to collect his things. He left the school in a hurry to get back to the hospital. He wanted to see Casey.

When he got there, there was no one but Casey and him in the room so he sat down on the edge of her bed. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be able to. What with the Nurses and George and Nora they hadn't gotten any alone time at all. Casey could now talk a little bit but only hoarsely, so she didn't talk much. She didn't want to be stuck in this depressing place much longer than necessary. She leaned in and kissed him. It didn't lead to any thing because of the fact that Nora and George could come in at any time.

Two hours passed before George walked into the room. He saw Derek there and looked like he was going to pop a vain. Derek got up and handed him a note silently. George nodded and sat down. They didn't want to talk because they might wake up the now sleeping Casey. Derek got up and went to his car. He needed to go to the mall to get Casey a welcome home present. He searched through all of the stores but couldn't find anything good enough for her. He then saw Ruby colored bed sheets they were dark yet elegant. He bought them and rushed home.

He spent the remainder of the time up until an hour before Casey's release, cleaning his room. He went out just after that and bought her a big purple bunny-stuffed animal and a rose. By the time he was done everything and arrived at the hospital Casey was packing and getting ready to go home. The Doctor walked the Family down to the exit. They all said their good bye's hoping they were the last, and got in the car. Derek walked Casey up to his room the door shut.

"Wait here I need to do something." He said as he slid through the door. He lit one of the smelly candles he bought and sat on the side of the bed.

"Come in!" He said. Casey walked through the door and started to sob as she saw the cleanness of Derek's room. She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh you're so sweet!" She said hoarsely.

"Shhhhh! You don't want to injure your throat." Derek said handing her the rose. Casey ate soup for supper while the others ate pizza. Casey didn't mind though. She liked soup. She couldn't go back to school probably until spring break. She didn't like the fact that Lasseter only gave her one night's worth of homework. Or at least one for her. For Derek it was two weeks worth.

After supper Casey went upstairs and did the little bit of home work she had left. Derek went and watched TV because he knew it wouldn't be very exciting watching Casey do her home work and he had to act more like he used to because. His family was getting suspicious. The phone started to ring. Derek picked it up expecting it to be Emily but it wasn't.

"Hello?" Derek said into the mouth piece.

"Hey Derek, can I talk to Casey?" Max's voice rang out through the speaker. Derek was furious.

"First of all MAX, Casey can barely talk. Secondly if you ever call here again, I'll tear your balls off and feed them to you!" Derek hung up. He had always had bitter feelings toward Max. He just didn't know why until now. There had always been feelings there for Casey. He just didn't want to believe it. Edwin came down the stairs and sat next to his brother.

"So, bro what's going on with you being so nice to Casey?" Edwin asked.

"She's sick"Derek replied.

"And the cuddling?" Edwin gave Derek a glare.

"Charity." Derek wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Derek. Are you falling in LOVE with Casey?" Edwin finally asked. Love. That word caught his attention. He'd never thought about really being in love before usually it was just fooling around. But . . . was he in love with Casey?

"No! Eww she's our step sister!" Derek replied. Derek got up and walked up to his room to find Casey asleep in his bed. He turned out the light and plugged his head phones into his computer so he wouldn't wake her. He signed onto MSN and as soon as he got on he got a message from Sam.

Sammy Boy Says: Derek, how's Casey?

Triple D Says: She's . . .

Sammy Boy Says: Is she okay I went to visit her and they said she was gone.

Triple D Says: I couldn't think of the right word. She's sleeping right now.

Sammy Boy Says: Good!

Sammy Boy Says: You had me worried! (Why did you change your MSN name?)

Derek Says: Just got tired of that.

Sammy Boy Says: Why haven't you been in school since Casey got sick?

Derek Says: Lasseter said I should be with my family.

Sammy Boy Says: Rough, dude, rough.

Derek Says: Nah., its cool bro.

Derek Says: Gotta go though. Peace.

Derek signed off and went over to the bed. He gently crawled in after changing into a pair of pajama bottoms. He stayed awake and thought about what Edwin said for a while. Casey could really be the one. His first love is his step sister. He started to drift away to sleep when he heard a shriek coming from Marti's room. Casey woke up to it too. They ran in to see what the little girl was screaming about. When they got in, they saw Edwin wearing a mask standing over her bed. Derek slapped Edwin on the back of the head.

"Edwin! Why would you do that?" Lizzie said as she walked in front of her older sister.

"ED-WIN! DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED ME!" Marti screamed. Edwin laughed and ran into his room before Derek could beat him.

"Lets go back to bed Case." Derek said placing his hand on her back leading out of the room. They all went back into their own rooms. Marti fallowed Derek and Casey because she was too scared Edwin was going to scare her again.

"Okay Smarti, you crawl in before I get in." Derek said to his sister. She crawled in between Derek and Casey and snuggled up to her older step sister and fell asleep.

--

When Derek woke up Marti was already gone and so was Casey. They must have woken up sooner than him. He looked at his clock it was one in the after noon. Derek got up not feeling too well and went down stairs. He got the thermometer and took his temperature. Sure enough he had a fever, along with a cough. Edwin and Lizzie were fighting over the remote on the sofa and Casey was sleeping in Derek's chair. Derek went over and sat on the sofa next to Lizzie as far away from Casey as possible. He didn't want to get her sick again, what with her having just got out of the hospital. Casey didn't understand why Derek wouldn't come near her that day. She was hoping he wasn't mad at her. She walked over to him, her voice a lot better now.

"Derek, why are you avoiding me?" Casey asked.

"I'm sick and I don't want you to catch it from me. You just got out of the hospital." Derek replied covering his mouth.

"Derek, you should go to the doctor you really don't look too good." Nora said. George came in and grabbed his car keys and dragged Derek to the car. They waited for a while in the room until it was Derek's turn. He walked into the office and sat down. The doctor looked him over and wrote a few things down.

"Mr. Venturi it looks like you just have a cold. It seems not to be too bad but I'm going to prescribe you some medication because there is a hint of a strep throat. You might want to stay away from your family for a while." The doctor said. Derek and his dad went and picked up his medicine then went home. They figured out that Derek was to stay on the sofa for a few days and stay away from Casey at all costs. For Derek these next few days were going to be hell.

--

As predicted the days that Derek wasn't allowed near Casey were hell. But finally he was better and so was she. In two days they would be on a plane to Nova Scotia. Casey came up behind Derek and put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to make it look like she was trying to scare him.

"Nice try Casey, but I don't get scared." Derek said not looking up from the TV.

"DER-EK! Why couldn't you just pretend I scared you?!" Casey said. Nora looked up from her work at George.

"Looks like our quiet house didn't last." George said frowning at Derek who was now laughing at Casey.


	5. Chapter 5: An Angels Song

"Are you ready for this, Derek?" Casey asked as they put their stuff on the luggage cart at the Airport.

"Yup... Can't wait to spend a whole week with YOU" Derek replied winking.

"Derek, Be nice to Casey while you're there! And Casey if he gives you any trouble you call and we'll send him home." Nora said. They all said their good-byes and Casey and Derek entered the plane.

--

They finally arrived in Nova Scotia around one in the morning and got a Cab to their hotel. They went up to their hotel room and Derek flopped down on their bed. Casey put her stuff away then joined him.

"You look really tired Casey." Derek said putting his arm around her.

"I am it's been a long flight then car ride." She replied. They snuggled in close and went to sleep.

--

Casey woke up to the sound of screaming around her and looked down. She was in a hospital bed again. She tried to move but her body was shooting with pain. One arm was in a cast and the other had bandages all the way up it. Her neck was in bandages too. Her legs in bandages aching as if there were cuts all over them. Nora walked through the door fallowed by George. They looked very happy to see her awake.

"Mom where is Derek?" Casey asked trying to look around.

"Well... Casey..." Her mother looked down at her knee's.

"Derek is dead." She said. Casey's eyes went wide then filled up with salty tears. They started to fall rapidly from her eye's. She started to tremble and search for something. She didn't know what it was she was searching for until she found a sharp object. She held it up about to cut her self when George took it away from her.

"Casey, Thats what you both wanted remember?" He said. Casey looked at him confused. She loved him why would she want him dead?

"W-what?" Casey stuttered.

"You ran out the door in a fight and told him you wanted him dead after he cheated on you with Hannah Thompson. Then just as you were about to get hit by a car he jumped out and grabbed you. You were upset because after he cheated on you he told me how you had tried to kill your self. When he grabbed you, you both got hit. He died instantly on impact but you survived in critical condition. George was the one driving the car that hit you..." Nora trailed off.

"N-n-n-n-no-o... NO!" Casey screamed. She looked around for signs that this was a dream but there were none. It wasn't a dream. It was really happening.

"But the last thing I remember was going to bed with him holding me at the Ramada in Nova Scotia. You're all lying I just fell and Derek is okay." Casey stammered. She couldn't think straight, her head was spinning, and she felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest.

"Casey... you never went on a trip." Nora said.

"What?" Casey said surprised.

"Why would I send you on a trip with your boyfriend?" Nora replied.

"You thought it was just an innocent trip with my step brother..." Casey stared at her mother.

"Step brother... Honey Derek was our neighbor. Remember? You Daddy, Lizzie and I moved next door to the Venturi's when the Davis' got in that car accident and died." Nora said as her apparently not ex husband came up and wrapped his arms around his apparently not Ex wife.

"Mom you're married to George not dad..." Casey said.

"I'm just here to tell you I'm sorry about the accident. Do you really think if there wasn't an accident I would be talking to the girl who turned my straight 'A' son into a cheater?" George said.

"Derek get straight 'A's' now I know I must be dreaming." Casey laughed.

--

Two months went by, and Casey was still not used to this new world. George hated her, she was failing every thing, and her clothes looked like what she wore when she was trying to impress that punk guy for the bet with Derek... which hadn't happened. The few good things that came with this was that her mom and dad were still together, and she was the most popular girl in school. Hannah wasn't the whore Joy was and her best friend was now Kendra. Weirdest of all was Lizzie sucked at sports and was blond. Casey had yet to see the Venturi's but was scared.

She got up and walked to the fridge in her punk attire and grabbed the orange juice. Nora entered the room looking disapprovingly of the revealing top Casey was wearing. Lizzie entered with pigtails and little pink puffballs attached to them. She was wearing a pink sweater and a darker pink dress. Casey looked disgusted, and with good reason.

"Like hey Casey. I see you are still wearing THOSE things on your arms." Lizzie said to the sleeves on her arms not attached to her shirt that were hiding her scars.

"Hey Liz, do you want to play soccer after school with me?" Casey said trying to at least get her old sister back.

"Hello I like just got my nails done why would I want that. Eww." Lizzie said walking away. Another huge change with this new life was the fact that Casey had another little sister. Lizzie's twin, Elena. Elena played the sports and was preppy. She also had straight A's. She was like a mix of the old Casey and the old Lizzie. Elena walked into the room and grabbed a bowl of Derek's favorite cereal. Casey almost grabbed it from her to avoid Derek flipping out. Then she realized that Derek was dead.

"Come on Lizzy, and Elena, lets go." Casey said grabbing the keys to her shiny black Volvo. She grabbed a can of Pepsi as she walked out the door. The girls fallowed, Elena close up and Lizzie as far as possible from the other two girls. Casey dropped the twins off at the junior high and then drove to her school a crowd of people waiting for her when she got out of the car. This part of the day creeped her out. She walked into the school and into the cafeteria not stopping at her locker. That was the hardest thing to get used to.

"Morning Casey!" Max said as she walked by him.

"I don't talk to chess club losers like you. Why don't you go king some aces or something. I've got arms to cut." Casey said as she had every morning for the past two months. She sat at her usual table and waited for Kendra to sit down be side her.

"Morning Casey." Kendra said sitting down.

"Gossip for me?" Casey said.

"New guy. He is apparently cute and single. His name is Michael. Michael Vicks." Kendra reported. This caught Casey's attention. A new single guy was just what she needed to get over Derek and forget her old world. She walked into English late while they were reading Othello. Secretly she was getting good grades on tests and assignments. When she walked in there was a new guy sitting in Derek's empty seat. This made her mad, but he was oh so cute. She sat down and looked over at him.

"Hi, I'm Casey and you are?" She asked.

"Hello Casey, I'm Michael. But call me Mikey." He replied with a wink. He looked and sounded like the Derek from her old world. Her Derek. She had to date him she had to make him hers.

"Okay Mikey, what are you doing for lunch?" Casey stared at him.

"I'm eating lunch at Smellie Nellie's with the prince and a beautiful girl." He replied sounding more like Derek. It took a second to click in that he said the prince. That was the car George gave to Derek for his 16th birthday. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the second. The bell rang and they walked to their next class together. Which was odd because Mike had Derek's old schedule. Their next class was Spanish. Which went by quickly. They went out to the all to familiar car. Casey got in the passenger seat and leaned back.

"You seem very familiar with the car it's like you know it well." Mike said smirking Derek's smirk.

"Yeah I used to have one just like it." Casey said.

"You... little miss shiny Volvo owner?" Mike replied.

"Yeah that was a long time ago... I was different back then." Casey admitted. They drove up to Smellie Nellie's and Mike went in and got them some food then came back out.

"What were you like back then?" He said out of no where.

" I was a control freak, a Polly Preppy pants. I studied hard and got top grades. Then I woke up one day and it all was gone my whole life was down the drain. Now I have two sisters. And a lot of things missing." Casey replied staring blankly into her veggie burger.

" I have a little brother in junior high named Daniel, a little sister named Ariel, and a step sister named Jordon. I used to have a step sister that I was in love with... But she disappeared." Michael said.

"Wow... that sounds a lot like the family I dream of being in... " Casey said thinking of her old family. Mike smiled and looked over at Casey who resembled his Step sister in every way.

"After school I'm going shopping for some new clothes... Want to come?" Casey asked.

"Sure." Mike said pulling into the school parking lot.

--

Casey walked into her bedroom with all kinds of new things. Including bed sheets. She couldn't stand all the black and all of the punk stuff any more. What she couldn't stand the most was the fact that George blamed her for Derek's death. She knew it was her fault. But she didn't need him to rub it in. Although she did now have her old Derek back in the form of Mike. She still hated that she killed this Derek. Derek was Derek no matter how he acted. She loved him and there was no way she was going to forgive her self for it. She was also not ready to tell Mike about it yet. She flicked on her lamp and put on some of her old music that she had downloaded and burnt on to a CD. She did her home work and her extra credit assignment.

She crawled into bed and searched under her pillow for a diary. She hadn't written in one in months and it was about time she did. Just as she thought it was there. When she opened it, it wasn't what she was expecting. It was full of songs that she's written about Derek. One caught her attention the date was the one thing that really caught her attention. It was the day before the accident. The song was called "An Angels Song" it went:

_Feelings of sadness race through my soul  
as I watch my life as I knew it fade away  
These feelings of regret stick close  
Why did I do those things?_

_Feelings of love and happiness leave my heart  
memories that I want to keep disappear  
slowly all the good things in my life are erased  
all of this was caused by... me_

_Feelings of pain race through my veins as I watch him slowly die  
as he dies I die on the inside  
I watch as there is nothing I can do  
I sit and watch the one good thing that I have left fade_

_The soul feels like it has been drained from my body  
as he fades he leaves me here alone  
because of what he has done  
Why did he do it?_

_Then she suddenly appears a goddess of death  
she says its time for my suffering to end  
she raises her whip and takes my soul_

_Wings suddenly burst from my back  
my night black dress becomes white  
She says "Your suffering is over you will become an angel"  
She tells me my soul is pure and it is time...  
For me to meet my love once more_

_I fly up to the clouds and there waiting for me is my love  
His wings are not like mine!  
Why are his wings not like mine?!  
He flies up to me_

_and he says "I am being punished for dying the way I did"  
Why? Why can you not be with me?  
He says "I am doomed to this fate for committing suicide"  
No! No! He cannot be ripped away again_

_The soul feels like it has been drained from my body  
as he fades he leaves me here alone  
because of what he has done  
Why did he do it?_

_With tears dripping from my eyes  
my wings turn black as the night  
I become a burdened angel  
My arms begin to disappear_

_I disappear, and reappear  
in a new place with tattered wings  
and the death goddess comes again  
and she says "You may be with the one you love"_

_I thank her but too soon  
She begins again "but you will not remember your love for him or  
your former life"  
I accept the fate that she has bestowed upon me  
I fly away_

_as I fly I begin to forget everything  
and only know I have to find someone  
and collect the souls of those who have died_

She looked at it and memorized it so even if one day she did return she could share it with him. She flipped to an empty page and got out a pink pen.

_Dear Violet, _

_I know you aren't the original Violet, but I can still tell you the stuff I think about. I don't like this new life. In fact I hate it. I hate everything about it. I wish I could go back back home and be with Derek and be happy. Here there is a family creepishly like my family. Which was apparently all a dream. There is the older controlling brother Mike, the little controlled brother Daniel, the little sister with an imaginary friend named Ariel, and a little step sister named Jordan. He said he had a stepsister his age but she disappeared about two months ago. Around the time I woke up here. Violet is this just a long bad dream or is it real? _

_Your, _

_Casey. _

Casey put her diary under her pillow and rolled over to set her alarm clock. She lay in bed for about three hours before she heard a knock on the front door. Who would be at her house at three in the morning? She went down stairs and looked out the window. She could see the shape of a guy who looked about her age so she opened the door hoping it was Derek coming to say this was all a really bad joke. It was Mike.

"Excuse me but I'm locked out of my house and my Cell died can I use your phone to call my house?" He asked not realizing it was Casey.

"Sure Mike." She said. He sprang back in surprise then realized it was Casey and became less on edge. She led him to her phone and he called. Nora was still up in the kitchen and helped Mike get dried off. Apparently he lived in the house next on the other side than the Venturi's of Casey's house. He called his parents to let him in and left. Casey went back up to her room and crawled back into bed. Nora was astonished at the fact that her daughter was wearing pink let alone pajama's that didn't once belong to Derek. Casey fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

--

Casey woke up with a lump in her throat seeing that she was still in the dark room of this new world. She got up and got a shower before every one else got up then put on a pink plaid skirt with a baby pink wife beater and a sweater the same shade of pink as her skirt. She went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. When she was done eating every one was in the kitchen except Lizzie. Elena just stared at her astonished that she wasn't wearing black and red. Nora walked over to her and felt her head.

"OH MY GOD! CASEY I LIKE HAVE NEVER FELT CLOSER TO YOU IN MY LIFE!" Lizzie screamed.

"Liz, I was sick of being depressed all the time. I needed to make a change." Casey said wiping the milk off of her mouth with a napkin. The girls finished their breakfast and went and got their things for school. Casey was waiting in the car when they got in. She dropped them off then went to her school. This time she snuck in through the back to avoid the crowd of people. She wasn't paying attention until she bumped into someone knocking him on top of her. She looked up only to see Mike staring her in the face.

"You look different today." he said.

"I know." Casey replied. The next thing she knew he was kissing her and she was kissing back. Was she betraying Derek? No. No she couldn't be because he was dead. Not to mention the fact that he looks, sounds, and acts exactly like Derek. They finished their kiss and got up. By the time Casey entered the Cafeteria everyone was shocked. First that she was this late, second, that she was wearing pink. Every one crowded around and stared.

"Casey... why are you wearing pink?" Kendra was the first to ask.

"I thought it was time for a change. Time to be more like the me in the dream that I had after the accident." Casey replied. She knew this meant becoming Klutzilla again and the grade grubber. But she didn't care she wasn't about to lose her old life just like that and she certainly wasn't going to push people around any more. She didn't want to be like Kendra, or the people who used to make fun of her. She walked up to max and handed him a foot ball.

"You could be a quarter back if you tried." She said. Sam was the quarterback here. The captain of the hockey team was Tinker and the principals pet was Derek until he died. Max took the ball and left. Casey figured he was probably going to actually try to play.

After school Casey went to Mike's house to meet her old family. And thats exactly what she did. The youngest girl Ariel looked just like Marti, Daniel looked like Edwin, and Jordon looked like Lizzie. They even fit their personalities. Mike took Casey over to the Venturi's house to see them. Mike's family has known George since he went to high school with Mike's Dad. When they went inside Marti was ordering Edwin around. The weird part was Edwin was listening.

After Casey and Mike left the Venturi's. They went to Casey's. Her mom was happy to see Casey with a guy who wasn't Derek but upset to see that he looked and sounded just like him.

"Case... Does he remind you of someone?" Nora said.

"Um... Nope." Casey lied.

"He looks and sounds like Derek." Nora said.

"I hadn't noticed." Casey shrugged her mother off.

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Pregnancy!

Casey and Michael had gone on a few dates over the next few weeks. To the movies and to dinner and stuff. Nora was ecstatic about that. Casey was slowly getting over Derek's death in Nora's mind. In reality being with Mike just made her miss Derek even worse. But it did help. He was just like him so when she was with him everything seemed okay until it clicked in that he ISN'T Derek. She had a picture of the Derek from this world. She kept it in her diary but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't her Derek. She was starting to understand that she was never going to see him again but this was difficult to deal with. Couldn't they have at least let her keep this Derek.

--

"Morning Case!" Mike said.

"Morning Mikey" Casey said smiling as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It was weird being with someone just like Derek and having people know. Having him not be her step brother. It was just too weird. Also one thought kept running through her mind. Was he just dating her because she was just like his lost step sister? Was she just dating him because he was just like Derek? She knew she was and she also knew he was doing the same thing. It had been a month and she still didn't tell him about her dream. About how it was a dream and how she was the reason Derek was dead.

"Is something wrong Casey?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I keep on thinking about... Der... Derek." Casey managed to get out before tears started streaming down her face.

"What about him... Are you okay?" Mike asked now really concerned. When Derek was involved with crying that must have meant Casey knew him.

"He... He and I dated... I'm the reason... He's dead." Casey started bawling. They had never really talked about Derek before. It surprised Mike that she even knew Derek. In fact that was the first time she'd even said his name since the night after she woke up. She'd been pretending that he'd never existed other than in her dreams but uttering that name sent all of her memories spinning back into her head. She felt dizzy then everything we black. She woke up hearing sirens and looked around. Next to her was a Mike with a very bloody head. She had knocked him over when she fainted. He was dying and it was her fault... again.

--

Casey woke up screaming in the hotel room Derek was trying to calm her down. She frantically looked around and when she finally figured out where she was and who was talking to her she threw her arms around him and started to cry. She couldn't hold back tears. It was a dream and this was really Derek.

"Derek I'm so glad you're here... Please never leave me!" Casey said holding him closer.

"Casey... I... I love you Casey." Derek said.

"I love you too Derek Venturi." Casey said.

"Why were you screaming?" Derek asked.

"I was screaming because I had this dream. It started when I woke up in a hospital room after being in a car accident. You had cheated on me with Hannah, so I ran out in front of a car. You died instantly and I survived. In this dream Mom and George were never married. You were the good student and I was the slacker. I was a punk until I met a guy who looked just like you named Michael. I started going out with him after about two months of you being dead. I knew I was only going out with him because he looked sounded and acted just like you. He had a family like ours only the older step sister who looked just like me went missing." Casey said.

"Now you know it was a dream. Me a good student. NEVER going to happen." Derek laughed.

"They had me convinced that all of this was a dream." Casey said. Derek leaned back and looked into Casey's eyes.

"I will never EVER leave you. I love you too much. In fact if you get tired of me you're stuck with me." Derek replied.

"That will never happen. When we get back I want to tell everyone about us." Casey said. Derek was shocked at the sudden change of heart Casey had. This dream must have really shaken her up. Derek pulled Casey down and kissed her.

-**Mature Content-**

"We will then" Derek said between kisses. They continued on kissing until Casey unbuttoned her shirt. Derek put his hand on her breast questioningly and they continued kissing. Casey slid off Derek's shirt. Derek was surprised but continued massaging her breast. They soon were stripped down to their underwear. Derek making his way down Casey's neck with hot warm kisses was enjoying this. He reached her nipple and played with it with his tongue. He gently moved his hand down sliding her panties down her long slender legs. Casey moaned at his touch as he slid his fingers inside of her. He gave her a do you want me to continue look and she nodded moving his boxers down his legs.

He slowly moved closer to her sliding his hard penis into her the slender gap between her legs. Casey winced a little with pain but felt really good. While they were kissing Derek started to slowly move in and out of her growing faster and rougher as she got used to it. Until that sensation came out of both of them. Derek came and pulled out still kissing he rolled off of her.

-**End of Mature Part-**

They pulled a blanket up over them and looked at each other. It had felt amazing for both of them. Casey didn't regret it for one second. Derek reluctantly admitted to him self that that wasn't what he was expecting his first time to be like. He expected it to be with some horny chick at a party. Not some one he was totally in love with, who also happened to his step sister. He loved every second of it.

"That wasn't what I expected my first time to be like." Derek admitted.

"Oh... I wasn't good enough for you..." Casey said.

"No, no! I mean I was expecting it to be while I was drunk at a party with some horny chick I barely know. Not with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen on a romantic vacation. Not With the love of my life. I especially didn't expect it to be THAT amazing." Derek replied. Casey felt like her heart was racing. She loved him but didn't expect him to say something that sweet. They put their clothes back on and Rolled over and went to sleep.

--

Casey ran up to the dock by the harbor in Halifax. It was beautiful, the smell of the ocean the soft breeze of the salty air. Derek walked up and put his arm around her. He looked off into the horizon not believing that he was there with the love of his life watching the water crash up against the shore. Casey looked at him then kissed him on the cheek. They walked over to the fisherman's market and bought a Nova Scotia T-shirt. Casey's was pink and Derek's was blue. The next place they visited was a little bookstore on Barrington street called "Little Mysteries". It was cute and Casey got a little T-shirt and a necklace.

They visited a lot of places on their trip but the day finally came when they had to go home. Although they were sad to see it end they had missed every one so they were excited. They bought every one gifts while they were there. Casey bought Marti a Nova Scotia teddy bear. She bought Lizzie a hat, and Edwin a little lobster claw back scratcher. Derek bought Marti a Nova Scotia moose Stuffed animal, Lizzie a little blue nose model ship, and Edwin a little lobster claw grabber thing. They both chipped in to get George and Nora a crystal Lamp with Nova Scotian crystal written on it.They got off the plane at about three pm and met up with every one after they got their luggage.

--

It had been two weeks since they'd gotten home and Casey had been getting sick every morning since then. She was really worried because she might have caught something. Kendra hadn't told anyone yet but they knew it was going to happen soon. Casey hadn't told anyone about her getting sick every morning because she didn't want them to worry. She was in the bathroom puking her brains out when Derek came in.

"Casey... I just thought of something awful..." He stopped and looked at her getting sick.

"Oh no... Casey we didn't use protection!" Derek whispered loudly. Casey knew what he was implying and was officially freaked out. Derek was right they hadn't she knew she needed to get this checked, and fast.

"Derek take me after school to get a professional test, please." Casey begged.

"Way ahead of you there. But if you are what are we going to tell dad and Nora?" Derek asked. Casey hadn't thought of that. Her mother would freak. Especially that the baby was Derek's.

"The truth."She paused. "If I lie to them... Who would I tell them it belongs to?" Casey asked.

"Okay. Lets hope you aren't for the sake of our life." Derek replied. They went downstairs and Derek kept his arm around her the whole way. Nora gave them a strange look.

"I'm not feeling well and Derek was worried I'd fall down the stairs." Casey said.

"I'm taking her to see a doctor." Derek said leading Casey out the door. Nora looked at George and he nodded.

"Derek, We know about it." George said. Derek stopped in his tracks.

"About what?" Derek asked.

"What ever you did to Casey that she's hiding if you do what she says." Nora said. Casey and Derek walked out the door and into the Car. As they drove Casey started feeling better. She knew the results were going to be positive. She wouldn't mind if her parents wouldn't kill her. Because this baby was something that Derek helped her create. But she knew her mom and George would freak out at them. Not to mention her dad if he even bothered to find out. They walked into the clinic, Casey felt like everyone was staring at her. The truth was the staff was, Casey had job shadowed there. Derek never took his arm from around her as she whispered to the nurse.

Casey was very uncomfortable because she wasn't living up to expectations. She knew that Derek was going to be blamed and her mom was probably going to send Derek away thinking it was his fault, when in reality it was hers. She was the one who pushed him to go further. But she loves him and wanted to show it, she should have known that, and she shouldn't have done it. Casey went in and got the test. Her and Derek told them to phone the results to them but the thing was they forgot to say to their cell phones.

--

Back at home Nora and George were cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang. Nora looked at the number, it said that the caller was the medical center.

"Hello?" Nora asked into the phone.

"Hello may I speak to a Nora or George Venturi?" The voice said.

"This is Nora." Nora looked at George.

"We're calling to tell you that Casey's test results were positive." The voice said.

"Test results for what?" Nora asked placing the hand that wasn't holding the phone on her face.

"Her pregnancy test, Mrs. Venturi." The lady said. Nora gasped and hung up. George walked over and placed his hand on her back.

"What is it, Nora" He asked.

"Casey... Is Pregnant!" Nora screamed.

"Whats pregnant?" Marti said popping up from the sofa.

"Not now sweetie, we'll explain later." Nora said trying to remain calm. Just at that moment Casey and Derek walked through the door. Casey stopped as she saw her mom holding the phone angrily. She knew what was about to happen. This wasn't exactly how Derek and Casey had planned on telling their parents but it looked like it had to be done. Nora walked over to the two of them and stood there. Before saying anything she had to regain calmness.

"I got a phone call today." Nora said. Casey looked at her feet.

"A-a-a phone call about what?" Casey asked.

"Marti could you go play in your room?" Nora asked. Marti left the room and ran upstairs.

"How could you get pregnant Casey?" Nora asked.

"I-I was eager and there was no protection." Casey said.

"W-who is the father?" Nora asked.

"The father is... Derek" Casey replied reluctantly.

"Derek... who?" Nora asked, hoping her daughter wasn't about to say Venturi.

"Derek Venturi..." Casey said pulling a very red Derek out from behind her.

"George this now involves you" Nora called out. George came in and gave Derek the "What the hell did you do this time DEREK!" look.

"George... Derek is the father of Casey's child." Nora said calmly.

"WHAT! DEREK HOW COULD YOU!?" George screamed. Casey took Derek's hand in hers and stepped forward.

"Derek and I are in love. Mom. We've decided to keep the baby." She said. Nora's jaw dropped. Not only was her daughter pregnant with her step son's child, they were keeping the baby.

"Okay this is how this is going to work. 1. No more sex. 2. You will still be sharing a room but we will be moving you to the basement. Derek you will get a better part time job. The basement is now you're apartment. Now we are not making you pay rent or anything. Its just so the other kids don't feel uncomfortable." George said.

"Understood." Casey and Derek said at the same time. They went up to Derek's room and started packing their things. Casey's room was now fixed so George and Nora were most likely moving back in there. Casey thought her mother would freak a lot more than she was. Then again she might be freaking right now.

When everything was packed Derek took it all downstairs. They didn't want Casey to get hurt especially now. The problem was when Lizzie and Edwin got home how were Derek and Casey going to tell them about their relationship. They knew Edwin would be okay with it but Lizzie would freak out. Lizzie would no longer see Casey as the good influence. She wasn't anymore. Teenagers make that mistake all the time. But Casey isn't a normal teenager.

--

When Edwin got home everything was already switched around so when he heard Derek's music coming from downstairs he went down to check it out. Only to find Derek and Casey kissing on Derek's bed. They both looked up then at Edwin. Edwin walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Edwin... We have something to tell you..." Casey said.

"Ed, Casey and I are going out. She's pregnant with my child and if you have a problem with it thats just too bad." Derek said.

"Well as for the Pregnancy part you both are stupid. But for the relationship FINALLY!" Edwin replied. Lizzie came downstairs just after the explanation to Edwin. Edwin left so that Casey and Derek could talk to her alone.

"Liz, Derek and I have some thing to talk to you about." Casey said looking down at her stomach.

"Okay..." Lizzie sad as she sat down.

"Derek and I have been dating for some time now." Casey started.

"But... Casey you hate Derek." Lizzie said taking it as a joke.

"Not any more. Derek and I had sex...-" Casey was cut off.

"Casey! You're pregnant aren't you!" Lizzie said.

"Yeah I am." Casey said.

"I HATE YOU CASEY!" Lizzie got up and ran out of the room. She had never said that to Casey before. Casey started to cry and Derek put his arm around her. She didn't want this. Her sister wasn't supposed to hate her. She was supposed to be loved and respected by Lizzie not hated because she was in love. Her world was spiraling out of control but the funny thing was, the only part she actually cared about was Lizzie hating her. She was happy to be having Derek's child. Something that proves Derek's love to her. If he didn't love her he could just dump her but he was sticking by her through this. It was even his idea to keep it.

"Derek what do you think of the name Helena?" Casey asked.

"I like it, its not very common but it's beautiful." Derek said.

"How about the name Zeak?" Casey asked.

"I don't really like that one... How about Michael?" Derek said.

"Actually that sounds good." Casey said. She lay back in their bed and cuddled close to him. The topics of names calmed her down. Mean while Lizzie was staring out the window. She knew she didn't really hate Casey she hated Derek for doing this to Casey. She decided to go and tell them. She past George and Nora trying to explain to Marti pregnancy and about Casey and Derek. She walked in to Casey and Derek's room and stood there.

"Casey its not you I hate. It's DEREK for doing this to you!" She said then ran again.


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy's Little Girl, Part 1

**Authors note: I know the last chapter seemed a bit rushed and it was really short but I wanted to get Casey's dream out of the way to clear up any part of confusion. Thanks for all the nice comments and the ones that help me fix things Hope you like this chapter. And no there is not going to be a Lizwin. Sorry it took so long for me to update. There is a lot of shit going on so I didn't have much time.  
**

Lizzie woke up late looking around, trying to find her memorie of the night before. She said some not so nice things to Casey over some thing that was no ones fault. There was a knock on her door right as she finished thinking that.

"Come in!" She said drowsily. Casey came in and sat on her bed.

"Casey, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just surprised because its unlike you to be so irresponsible. I know it's no one's fault." Lizzie said.

"I know. I came up to see if you wanted to go on a girls day." Casey said.

"Yes, a girls day sounds great." Lizzie replied. Casey got up and left Lizzie's room. She went Downstairs to clean up and she got stares from everyone. Marti ran up and rubbed Casey's belly which made Casey have to run to the bathroom. Casey felt as if every one was judging her based on one mistake. The only mistake she had ever made. Her Dad hadn't called yet not that she thought he would. She knew he didn't care about her. He didn't even visit when she was in the hospital on her sixteenth birthday for her appendix.

Derek came upstairs and kissed Casey's head as she ate her cereal. Nora was ignoring her completely George was being over protective and Marti wouldn't leave her stomach alone. Lizzie came down stairs dressed in her usual clothes. Derek looked at his feet when his little stepsister came down. She walked over to him and looked at him for a second.

"Derek, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just surprised. I don't hate you I'm happy for you. If you hurt my sister I'm going to hurt you." Lizzie said as she walked over to her sister. Casey smiled at her sister. If only her mother would fallow Lizzie's example. Nora was too upset to talk to her. It wasn't that she didn't want to be supportive, she was more upset that her and Derek didn't tell her and George sooner. She couldn't bring herself to talk to Casey and Casey didn't know why. She thought she was just a disappointment to her mother and that was why she wasn't talking to her. Casey was already ready to go so they got up to leave.

"Derek, I'm going for a girls day with Liz. I'll be back tonight." Casey said was she grabbed her purse. Derek ran up stairs to his old room where Edwin had moved in.

"Hey, Ed want to fallow the girls example and have a boys day?" Derek asked.

"That sounds good as long as you're paying." Edwin said looking at his piggy bank.

"Sure Ed, I'll pay." Derek said.

"I'll meet you in the living room in an hour." Edwin said. Casey and Lizzie decided to take Marti with them, so when Derek and Edwin left Nora and George had the house to them selves.

"Nora, you can't just pretend this isn't happening by ignoring her." George said referring to Casey.

"I know George, but I'm just shocked and upset that they didn't tell us their feelings sooner. Especially Casey." Nora replied staring blankly into space.

"They probably didn't tell us because they didn't want us to separate them. Now we can't because they are bringing a child into this world. You can't ignore her though. Think of how she is feeling, she doesn't know how to be a mother and her own mother isn't talking to her. The kids have accepted it and so have I so I think when she gets home you should talk to her. I mean I don't know much about teenage girls but I think that a sixteen tear old who is pregnant with out a father around needs her mother." George said. Nora thought about what her husband had said. It was true she knew it was. Casey needed her.

* * *

Casey, Lizzie, and Marti were shopping with the money Casey had been saving to go on a shopping spree. They had gone to eat breakfast and now were in the mall looking at clothes. Casey had picked out a nice shirt that was tight at the breasts then got looser as it flowed down. She was going to need a lot of these kind of clothes. Derek and Casey weren't sure how to tell the people at school yet. So they Decided to wait and tell them.

Lizzie bought a new shirt with a soccer ball on it, Marti bought a new little skirt with flowers along the hem, and Casey bought a lot of new clothes that she would be needing eventually. She liked to think that she was going to be a mother. It was about time her and Derek shared something like this. Since they had started dating he had become a lot more responsible and less careless.

* * *

Derek took Edwin to the arcade then out for burgers. The guys spent their guy day a lot differently from the girls. They went to a lot of game related things, then went to the hockey rink and skated for a while passing the puck around until they got bored of it.

"Hey, Derek... How long have you been in love with Casey?" Edwin asked.

"Well Ed... Remember that trip we took to Alberta, before dad met Nora?" Derek asked.

"Yeah... What about it?" Edwin replied with a question.

"Well, Casey, Lizzie and their Dad were there. Casey asked me for directions thinking I was a local. I fumbled with my words telling her where the hotel was because it was our hotel. Remember how I spent the whole week with that Girl? well it was Casey. Back then She told me her name was Lissa but I don't care. I knew I was in love with her at that moment when I looked into her eyes. Thats why when I found out she was our stepsister I became a Player. I used the girls I dated I was always good to them but I never was really into any of them. I thought I hated her after the wedding... No I forced my self to but then I realized the feelings were still there." Derek said skating over to the exit.

"That was Casey... So that means..." Edwin found a garbage can and threw up.

"Ed, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I... Kissed Lizzie!" Edwin said.

"You don't have feelings for her now right?" Derek asked.

"No. Dude its different now. For you and Casey its okay because you two didn't grow up together. Lizzie and I weren't even teenagers when Dad and Nora got together so we are growing up together." Edwin replied.

* * *

Lizzie and Casey dropped Marti off at home and went back out. They went to the park since it was close to sunset. Casey was using Derek's car and Derek was using George's since he didn't have any plans to go out. Casey got out and looked for a bench that her and her sister could use to eat their food which was getting cold. They found one in front of the duck pond.

"Casey, why did you choose Derek as... you know... your first?" Lizzie asked.

"Liz, Remember that trip we took to Alberta before Mom and George got together?" Casey put down her salad.

"Yes. You met a boy there and so did I. You told him Your name was Lissa and I told my guy my name was Carry." Lizzie replied.

"So you do remember the guys. Well that guy was Derek. When mom married George we obviously couldn't be together so I forced my self to hate him. Of course it didn't work for too long. I started liking him again and then Sam came along. He was a good way to get Derek off my mind. Sam and I broke up and all I could think about was Derek. Then he got with Kendra and man was I jealous. I tried to keep them apart at first but then I saw how sad he was so I helped them. That was a big mistake on my part so I got with Max to take my mind off of Derek and Kendra. Finally we were both single again and apparently both suppressing our feelings until it was built up so much that it all came out in one night. If mom, George, and Marti hadn't come home we probably would have gone all the way that night. Then I had a dream at the hotel that made me realize I was in LOVE with him and we did it." Casey said.

"Wait... That was Derek that must mean..." Lizzie trailed off.

"What is it Liz?" Casey asked.

"I k-k-k-KISSED EDWIN!" Lizzie screamed. Casey's jaw dropped. Were Edwin and Lizzie fallowing her and Derek's foot steps? This was unacceptable.

"Liz... You don't LIKE Edwin... Do you?" Casey asked.

"EWWW! Edwin is a brother now. It's not like You and Derek. We're growing up together." Lizzie replied. Casey sighed with relief, she was really Glad Lizzie saw things the way she did.

"Good" Casey said finishing off her Salad and throwing the garbage in the trash can beside her. The Girls got up and walked to the car and got in.

* * *

Derek, Edwin, Lizzie, and Casey all walked into the house at the same time. Edwin flopped down on the Sofa, Lizzie went up to her room, and Derek went down to his and Casey's room. Casey sat at the Table playing with string while her mom walked over to her. Nora sat down and looked at her.

"Casey, I'm sorry about my bad reaction to the news. I was just upset that you and Derek didn't tell us sooner." She said to her daughter.

"Mom we couldn't tell you or you would have freaked and probably would have sent Derek to live with his mother!" Casey replied.

"I know. I shouldn't have acted in such away. But what are you going to do when the kids at school find out?"Nora asked.

"We'll tell them. I love Derek and if the kids don't like it thats too bad." Casey replied standing up. Casey walked down to her and Derek's bedroom. Derek was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She climbed in next to him and he kissed her then rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait for it to get bigger." He whispered sheepishly.

"Why?" Casey tilted her head.

"Because I'll be able to feel it." He replied.

"Aww you're so sweet!" Casey said before she leaned in for a kiss. She didn't like the whole living in the basement thing but it was like having a new house all to them selves. No one bothered them or anything in case they were doing it because although every one accepted their dating no one was comfortable seeing them acting like a couple in the house.

* * *

Casey woke up to her alarm clock and ran to the washroom to throw-up. Derek fallowed her and rubbed her back when she finished. They both got dressed and left with out eating break fast. Monday was free breakfast at school. When they got there they walked into the school parting ways at the fountain Casey going to her locker and Derek going and joining Ralph and Sam at his locker.Emily walked up to Casey and looked at her strangely.

"So Marti was over playing with Dimmi yesterday and she said some interesting things." Emily said. Casey looked up at Emily immediately.

"What did she say?" Casey asked as the first bell rang. They walked to their first class in silence. They sat don next to each other in their usual seats and Emily wrote a note to Casey.

_Casey, _

_Marti told Dimmi that you were pregnant with Derek's child. _

_Is that True?_

**-**_Emily_

Casey looked at the note then passed it to Derek who was sitting behind her. He looked at it then read it. He wrote something then handed it back to Casey.

_Casey, _

_Marti told Dimmi that you were pregnant with Derek's child. _

_Is that True?_

**-**_Emily_

_Casey Tell Emily about it. There is no point in lying now._

_-Derek_

Casey wrote yes and went to hand the note to Emily when Ms. Pummleman took the note and read it out loud. The whole class now knew about Derek and Casey. Casey got up and stood at the front of the class.

"Everyone. That isn't the case. Marti misunderstood something that Mom and George... George is Derek's dad... were talking. It's a project for our family counciling." Casey said. The class was relieved they didn't think the most popular guy in school would date Casey. Although Casey was much more popular than she had been she still wasn't up to Derek standards according to their class mates. Not to mention the fact that to every one else they were brother and sister.After class Casey went to see Paul. She went in and sat down in the chair and started organizing his Desk.

"Casey, what is bothering you?" Paul asked.

"Okay to start Derek and I are dating. We have been for some time now-" Casey was cut off by Paul.

"Wait wait. I thought you hated Derek?" Paul asked.

"That was an act because I thought thats how it had to be. You see Derek and I met before George and Mom got together. We had a fling back then. But when we found out we were step siblings I had to act like I hated him. I had my self convinced I hated him but it didn't last long. Then I started dating Sam to get Derek off my mind. It made him jealous and I could see that so I made up a reason to break up with Sam. I wasn't sure about his feelings until I dated Scott who was pulling the Soccer sister scam and Derek helped me. Then he started dating Kendra so I started dating Max. Then Derek and Kendra broke up so I broke it off with Max. Then I dated Colton but cheated on him with Derek when all of our feelings came out in one night. Then I got sick and Kendra threatened to tell our secret but didn't then we went on vacation for spring break and made love. And now I'm pregnant with his child and I couldn't be happier. But we can't tell anyone at school yet because they're going to freak." Casey blurted out everything to Paul.

"So you are having a Baby?" Paul asked.

"Derek's baby." Casey corrected.

"So let me get this straight you love Derek?" Paul asked. He was surprised that she told him all this at once. All this stuff had been bottled up inside of her for so long it all had exploded.

"Yes. I would throw my self in front of a car for him." Casey said referring to her dream.

"Wow... this is all so unexpected. Did you intentionally get pregnant?" Paul asked.

"No. I was irresponsible. But I... No we are keeping it." Casey replied. They sat in silence for a while. It was taking Paul a while to digest all of this new information about his most complicated student. Casey was becoming more and more complicated as time past to him. Usually Casey was responsible, like a computer she was organized and she thrived on order and neatness. But now she was Pregnant with the child of her step brother.

"Casey how do your parents feel about this?" Paul asked breaking the silence.

"They are supportive. Disappointed but supportive. Well Mom and George at least. Dad doesn't know. I called him and left a message but I don't know if he got it." Casey replied, trying to hide the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Your father should be reached. Has anyone else tried?" Paul asked.

"Mom and George both have. He just doesn't care." Casey replied.

"So thats whats upsetting you... The fact that you have everything you need and want accept your real dad in your time of need." Paul said.

"That's true." Casey sobbed. She knew her father didn't care about her but she never really understood until at this time of need he did nothing to help her. He didn't even call.

* * *

Casey walked into the bathroom and looked into the Mirror. She couldn't see what's wrong with her. She couldn't see why her father wouldn't want her. She was his creation just because she was his creation with her mother shouldn't make a difference. Kendra walked out of a stall and up to Casey.

"Wondering why your Daddy doesn't want you?"Kendra asked. That set off a fuse in Casey she pushed Kendra against a wall and held her there.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE FUCKING BEEN THROUGH!" Casey said dropping Kendra. Kendra didn't realize what Casey was going through and even though she disliked Casey she felt bad. Casey turned to walk away.

"No Casey wait! I didn't mean that I didn't know." She said. Casey turned around.

"Look Kendra. I'm going through a really hard thing and my dad hasn't even returned my phone calls." Casey said as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Casey walked home early only to find a message on the answering machine.

**Ms. Casey McDonald and Ms. Elisabeth McDonald we are calling to inform you that Mr. Dennis McDonald had died in a car accident. The funeral has been scedualed for next week at the New York city funeral home. There will be plane tickets sent to you this after noon for Elisabeth. Dennis didn't want to trouble Casey to come to his funeral. He said so when he was dying in the hospital bed.**

Casey ran down stairs to her room and sat on the bed as shiny tears fell from her eyes. Her father was Dead and didn't want her at his funeral. She turned on her computer and put the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' By Frankie J on. She listened to the Lyrics.

_ He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out_

_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Daddy Little Girl lyrics found on  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out_

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl_

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father_

_She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh_

She sat there listening for an hour until her mom rushed downstairs after hearing the message.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy's Little Girl, Part 2

**This is going to be a really short chapter due to other things consuming all of my time. EXAMS SOON EWWW! So yeah I probably wont be updating for a few weeks I'm sorry for the delay! I promise to try and update as fast as I can!**

Lizzie walked through the door of the small room in the funeral parlor clutching her sister's arm. It was their father's wake and the whole family including the Venturi's came. Lizzie looked into the casket and found a letter written by her father in his hand labeled Casey. His attendant Janine, came over and looked at her.

"Go ahead take it to her. That letter has the reason he didn't want her here." Janine said.

"Wasn't it because he hated her?" A booming voice that sounded like Derek came from behind them. Lizzie turned around to see that it was indeed Derek.

"No, When he was living he did indeed pay more attention to his girlfriend than his own kids but he loved them. His girlfriend also died." Janine said. After Dennis and Nora got divorced, Janine became Dennis assistant and fell in love with him shortly after. But he got together with a terrible woman named Darcy. She was always mean to the girls and never let them see their father. She was just using him but he couldn't see that. Lizzie started to cry and Casey walked over and hugged her. Lizzie didn't understand that her father cared more about Darcy than them. Casey didn't cry, she wouldn't cry. Why should she, he wouldn't have cried if she died. Lizzie handed Casey the letter and Casey walked out of the room.

Casey looked at the letter a few times then put it in her pocket. She wanted to read it, but then again she thought that it probably said things that she already knew. She opened it carefully trying not to tear the envelope.

_Dear Casey, _

_I know you think I don't love you but I do. I have changed my will so you get a lot of money to help you with the baby. When the baby is born please do me a favor and name the child Vasilissia. That was your great grand mothers name. I love you Casey you are my first born child. I didn't want you to come because I didn't want to stress you out because your body can't handle it. Knowing you you probably came anyway and are standing outside the room of the wake right now reading this. I know you hate me for what I've done to you and your sister. You're going to do fine on your own with your mother and sister and your new family. Tell Derek I said to take care of you. Tell your mother I said not to worry about the money that I wont be able to send her anymore. There is plenty there for her. I've left you all with two-million Dollars. I'd been saving it since your mother and I split up._

_Love, Dad._

Casey's arms felt heavy as she lowered the letter from her face. Derek came over to her and took her in his arms. As much as he hated to see her cry he was glad she had finally gotten over being bitter toward her father.

"See Case... He did love you." Derek said.

* * *

Casey sank down in her hotel room bed. Derek was out getting some supper for them. Casey didn't really feel all that hungry but she knew she had to eat. She picked up her iPod that her father had bought her before the accident and turned it on. She had taken his laptop and Downloaded her music on it to put on her iPod. She flipped through the songs until she found one that satisfied her. 'I miss you' by Miley Cyrus:

_sha la la la la  
sha la la la la  
you used to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven  
and you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_you used to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm living out my dreams  
oh how I wish you could see  
everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
it's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
but I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear  
every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

Derek walked through the door just as the song was ending. Tears were falling down Casey's face rapidly as she sang the song over and over in her head. Derek put the food down and rushed over to her.

"Its okay Casey I'm here. Let out all the tears you need to." Derek whispered.

"But... He... Died... With... Me... Hating... Him!" Casey managed to get out between sobs. Derek rubbed her back then brought over the Chinese food he had gotten from the restaurant across from the hotel. Derek didn't like Dennis from they day he met him because he had to threaten him just to come back to see his own daughter at the dinner fiasco. When he got there Derek had to stay away for fear that he would kill him. They finished eating and went to bed.

* * *

Lizzie and Edwin sat on their beds. Edwin eating a hamburger, and Lizzie still crying. The leg of her black dress was soaked with her tears. Marti was looking out the window trying to make sense out of the events of the day. She didn't quite understand why it took Casey so long to cry at her fathers wake. As much as Lizzie hated the fact that her father was dead se was glad he resolved things with Casey so she didn't go on her whole life hating him. Edwin got up and walked over to Lizzie.

"You okay Liz?" Edwin asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really all that sad. I mean I loved him but I never really got to see him so I didn't know him that well." Lizzie replied.

"Wow... You seemed really upset for a long time." Edwin said.

* * *

_Dear Violet,_

_I haven't written in you in a while I know. My life has been crazy, First the dream I had on vacation. It was an alternate universe where Derek got straight A's and I got straight D's. But Derek died. Anyways after the dream Derek and I made love. Three weeks later, I had a pregnancy test. Mom and George found out about Derek and I when the Doctors office called the house and told them I was pregnant. Yeah you read that right. I Casey McDonald am PREGNANT. Dad died on Monday his wake was yesterday and his funeral is today. Violet my life was perfect now everything is happening at once. I love the fact that Derek and I are having a Baby. But Dad is Dead. Every one at school is getting suspicious of Derek and I and I just wish the only thing that was happening in my life right now was my pregnancy. Anyway I have to go practice my speech then get going._

_Your Casey._

Casey put her Diary away and got out her speech. She practiced until noon at which time the limo was there to pick the McDonald's up and a Cab was waiting for the Venturi's. When they arrived at the funeral home Casey looked out at the sad faces. Among them were her aunt Fiona and her cousin Vikki. Casey knew what was coming at the after party. Vikki was going to be all over Derek. Casey didn't want that so she walked over to Derek and brought him with her. Lizzie was the first to go up and talk.

"Although the years that My mother and father were together after my birth were few I have many good memories of them that make me happy. When mom and Dad broke up I didn't understand that Dad wouldn't be coming back. I understand now though that it was for the best. Although I hardly got to see him after my mother and him got a divorce my dad was always good me and my sister. I never resented him for not being around. I didn't know him all that well but I still loved him like any daughter should. I'm going to miss the smile on my father's face every time I see him or when he see's Casey drop something or trip or pull a classic Casey. But I never will and I don't want to think of it as a bad thing. He's in a better place now." Lizzie said. Casey stood up and walked to the podium.

"When he died my Father and I were not on the greatest terms. He never acted like he loved Lizzie and I. He spent all of his time with his awful girlfriend Darcy. She never let him to nice things for us. She was using him. Well she rubbed off on him. Last year I invited my father over for supper. It turned into a Disaster. He left before I even got to talk to him. Derek had to threaten him to get him to come back. Lizzie never understood why I hated him. Now you are probably wondering why I'm saying such bad things at his funeral. I'm getting to the good part. In my time of need which was over the weekend he didn't return my phone calls. I naturally being emotional as a pregnant teenager should over reacted. I got the message on Monday saying that he was dead and didn't want me here today. I came anyway. He knew I would. In his letter that he wrote me just before he died he told me that. He also told me that he did love me. It wasn't until the moment that I read that letter that all of those years of bitterness that I had towards him went away. Until that moment he never told me that he loved me. Thank you for listening to my long speech." Casey said as she walked away. Tears started to fall from her eyes but she couldn't bear to let the crowd see her cry so she took her seat next to Derek and put her head on his shoulder. By the time she finished crying Derek's shoulder was soaked.

* * *

The burial ended after everyone spoke. It started to rain so the reception was moved in side. Casey stood looking at a picture of Her father, Lizzie and her, when Icky Vikki came over to her.

"Casey, I never thought little miss never done any thing wrong would get pregnant. Who's the father?" Casey cringed at the word father.

"Derek. And I didn't do it intentionally. But I couldn't be happier about it." Casey replied.

"SLUT!" Vikki screamed.

"Why are you doing this... And at my fathers funeral." Casey started to fake cry.

"Don't pull that Casey. You hated your father." Vikki said as her mother dragged her away. Casey walked over to Derek and he put his arm around her. Casey smiled lightly as she realized things would get better. Vikki really annoyed Casey. So for the rest of the reception every time Casey saw her she thought of the time when she dropped a cake on Vikki at aunt Fiona's wedding reception preparations.


	9. Chapter 9: Twin

**For the pregnancy part I've never actually been pregnant so I may have some facts wrong. I know its late and short but here it is.  
**

Casey woke up in a cold sweat searching her neck for the necklace her father had given her. She'd had a dream that Kendra pulled it off her neck. It had been two months since the funeral and Casey was getting bigger. Casey went back to sleep snuggling up to her pillow. Derek was away for the weekend at a Camping trip with the guys. Casey was really excited because the two months that had passed had been summer so that meant school was coming up. Although Casey wasn't as much of a keener as before she was still happy to be going back to school. She'd get to see all of her friends and have something to do. She really couldn't do much this summer because of the baby that was growing inside of her.

* * *

Casey went up stairs to eat break fast and was stared at. Her shirt was riding up because it was just a tank top. Lizzie came down stairs still in her pajama's. Edwin was staring at Casey, and Marti was already gone to her day camp.

"Wow Casey You've gotten really big for three months." Lizzie said.

"Yeah today when Derek gets back we're going to get an ultrasound." Casey replied. Derek walked through the door and dropped his stuff. He dropped his things and ran over and kissed Casey. They went down stairs so Casey could get a shower and Get dressed. She put out a loose shirt and a skirt so it was easy to get off when she had to change for the ultrasound. When she took her towel off Derek came over and rubbed her belly.

"Its getting big!" He said excitedly. He couldn't wait for the baby. He knew that they would both have to take a year off of school after first semester of senior year but it would be worth it. He never thought he would have a child well he knew he'd fuck up and get a girl pregnant but he thought it would be some slut that would get an abortion. He never for one moment thought he would be excited about having a child. In fact he'd never thought he'd fall in love with anyone, let alone his step sister.

* * *

When they pulled up to the hospital Derek was very excited to see the baby that was growing in Casey that he helped create. They got out of the car and Derek grabbed Casey's hand. They were both a little nervous hoping the baby was growing and was healthy. They approached the check in desk with caution hoping it wouldn't be the really rude nurse.

"Casey McDonald, for an..."Casey paused and lowered her voice. "Ultrasound" She whispered.

"Okay sit over there and the doctor will be with you in a moment." The receptionist said cheerfully, she was the nice one. Derek put his arm around Casey and Helped her down into the seat. There were tons of pregnant woman there. Some must have been expecting really soon. Casey didn't want to get that big but she knew she would. She looked down at her stomach it was already double the average size for how far along she was.

* * *

Lizzie walked through the door exhausted from playing her game of soccer. Edwin was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Lizzie threw her bag down on the floor and ran upstairs. She needed to change fast. As much as she loved the thrill of getting grass stains as she scored the winning goal in the game, she hated the way it felt and smelled after the game. She went and grabbed a towel and hopped in to the shower. She finished the process of getting her hair clean and got out to get dried, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on let me get a towel." Lizzie yelled.

"Okay! But hurry I just chugged a whole big bottle of seven up!" Edwin screamed trying not to wet him self. Lizzie was half tempted to make him wet him self because it was his own fault that he had to go to the bathroom so badly. She dropped the thought and left the bathroom. She went into her room and put on a blue tank top with a pair of pajama pants. She put on music and lay down on her bed. She wanted so bad to find out how her sister was doing.

Edwin walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and shut the light off. He walked past Lizzie's door and stopped. He wanted to go in and talk to her. But she wasn't talking to him at the moment, because of a comment he made about her the evening before at supper. He felt bad about it but didn't know how to tell her that.

**_How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?_**

* * *

The doctor rubbed the gel over Casey's belly. She then moved the little scanning machine over the Gel. On the screen you could see shapes that you could barely make out but Casey knew right away what the shape was. Derek was holding Casey's hand and staring intently at the screen before them.

"Ms. McDonald, your Babies are very healthy. You must be a healthy eater." The Doctor said smiling.

"B-Babies... As in the plural of baby... AS IN TWO!" Casey whispered loudly.

"Yes. You're having twins. You're not far enough along for us to tell what genders they are yet. But on the next one we should be able to tell you." The doctor replied. Derek's jaw dropped. He was really surprised. This happy accident was getting crazier and crazier by the second.

"So we are having Twins..." Derek said.

"We? Aren't you her step brother?" The doctor asked.

"I'm also the father of her unborn children." Derek said simply. The doctor finished up and let them go. They needed to go get supplies for the next day. Which was the first day of school. They were both going to have to deal with everyone staring at Casey's belly and probably a lot of incest comments. Derek was prepared for it but he wasn't sure how Casey would take it. She had been having massive mood swings in the past couple of months. The doctors said it was normal but to Derek it seemed like double the amount it should be.

* * *

Lizzie walked out of her room and into a day dreaming Edwin. Edwin hadn't moved since he stopped on his way to the bathroom. He was still thinking of ways to apologize to Lizzie.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the hall!" Lizzie yelled. She was irritated as it was and Edwin being in her way just made her more mad.

"Um... I got distracted by something then lost track of time." Edwin lied.

"Thats great now move!" Lizzie said pushing him down.

"Liz... wait..." Edwin said.

"What Edwin. If you're going to insult me again... Don't waist your breath." Lizzie said sounding a little like Casey used to toward Derek before they got together.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings." Edwin said. He looked at his feet, still sitting on the floor he looked up at her.

"Lizzie... I like you... As more than a... sister... friend." Edwin stuttered.

"E-e-e-EDWIN! THATS NOT FUNNY!" Lizzie ran into her room.

Casey walked through the door carrying the mail. Derek was carrying everything else so it didn't hurt Casey. Edwin was sitting on the sofa looking really up set and Marti was playing with her stuffed monkey. Derek put the bags down by the door and walked over to Edwin.

"Ed you look depressed... What happened did you get rejected by that girl?" Derek asked making a joke.

"Derek don't." Edwin said. Casey walked upstairs because she had a funny feeling this had something to do with Lizzie. She got to Lizzie's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply so she opened it and walked in. Lizzie was laying on her bed with her pillow over her head and her music so loud it sounded like Derek's. Casey turned the music down and sat on the bed.

"Edwin leave me alone." Lizzie said.

"Its not Edwin." Casey replied.

"Oh Casey. Hi" Lizzie said sitting up.

"Why were you crying?" Casey asked.

"I like Edwin and he was joking around about liking me back!" Lizzie sobbed.

"Liz... Maybe he wasn't joking?" Casey moved Lizzie's hair out of her face so she could see her.

"I thought that for a long time now. He stared acting like Derek did to you when you always fought. So I thought he liked me. But I didn't act the same to him. I spent time trying to get him to come hang out with me and our friends but he wouldn't go. But he would always flirt with me. Then the Comment he made last night after dinner just made me realize he doesn't like me." Lizzie replied.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Or you might end up in a situation like Derek and I." Casey said rubbing her belly. Lizzie looked at her sisters belly and then at her face.

"I thought you were happy about the baby-"

"Babies." Casey cut Lizzie off.

"NO WAY! YOU MEAN TWINS!" Lizzie exclaimed. This news excited Lizzie. Not only was she going to be an aunt, she was going to be an aunt to twins. Casey just nodded as everybody rushed in. Marti hopped up and down in front of Casey exclaiming "Twins!" over and over again.

* * *

When George and Nora got home they found out about it being twins and they had a special take out dinner. They said it was to celebrate but it was really because George had forgotten to pick up the grocery's again. After dinner Derek and Edwin went out for ice cream while the girls watched a chick flick. Marti got bored half way through the movie and ran upstairs to play with her toys. When Derek and Edwin walked in all of the girls were crying on the sofa as the end credits scrolled down the screen. Casey got up and went with Derek into the basement.

"Derek... I'm worried about tomorrow..." Casey said as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't worry. If any one bothers you I'll keep them away." Derek said turning the light off and kissing her head.

"Please Derek, You know they will say stuff and you know that you can't do anything." Casey replied. It took them about fifteen minutes before both of them got to sleep. I was still quite early compared to other days.

* * *

Lizzie was sitting on her bed reading a book when her door opened. A hand reached in and turned out the light. Then a dark figure sat down on her bed. Lizzie sat her book down and st there trying to make out who that figure was.

"Marti?" She asked.

"No. Lizzie we need to talk." Edwin replied.

"Get out!" Lizzie threw a pillow at him.

"No Lizzie. We NEED to talk." He said grabbing her arms.

"Fine you have ten minutes. If I don't like your explanation, you leave and don't bother me any more." Lizzie said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for saying you aren't a girl I know you are. I like you and I didn't want you to know so I tried to be like Derek because it worked for him, but I can't because I'm not him." Edwin said.

"I like you too Edwin." Lizzie's eyes dropped to the pillow to avoid making eye contact with Edwin.


	10. Chapter 10: Child Birth

**Again it took a while and its short but its the last chapter! I hope you like it. I'm actually writing a couple more life with Derek Fics after this.**

Casey put on a baggy sweater and a pair of jeans. It didn't matter how baggy her sweater was anyone could tell she was pregnant. She looked sideways in the mirror at herself. She lifted up her sweater and shirt and felt two hands slowly wrap around her waist.

"You look beautiful." Derek whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head. Casey sighed and walked out of the room. She entered the kitchen and sat at the little island. She grabbed the box of cereal that was on the counter and poured it into a bowl that was in front of her. She started digging in with her spoon and dumping it back in the bowl. She knew she should eat it but she just wasn't feeling right. She had a bad feeling about today. She wasn't worried about people talking about her so much as something happening and making her lose the babies that were growing inside of her. She also didn't want Derek to get in trouble defending her. Or worse get hurt because he tried to stick up to another person that was bigger than him. Like when she had to defend him against the fridge on the football team last school year.

Derek entered the kitchen and set his and Casey's stuff down by the door. He had hockey practice after school so Casey would have to watch him play. He knew that she wouldn't mind though because she would have homework to do and she loved to do homework. He sat down on the chair beside her. She finished her cereal and slid him the bowl silently so he wouldn't have to get up. About five months ago Derek would have been yelling at her for eating his cereal. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that going to school was a mistake.

"Casey we'd better get going if we don't want to be late." Derek shoveled the last spoonful of his cereal in his mouth.

"Okay. I love you Derek, so please don't get into any fights today on my account." Casey said as she got up and picked up her bag.

"I'll try." Derek replied honestly. He knew for a fact that it would take all of his self constraint not to get into a fight. He slung his hockey bag over his shoulder and headed off to the car to open the door for Casey. Casey crawled in and got comfortable while she waited for Derek to get in and start the car. When they got there Derek squeezed Casey's hand and then they got out of the car. They went their separate ways to their lockers. Casey saw Emily who was giving her a confused look. Emily had been gone all summer with her family on vacation.

"Case... You really let your self go." Emily laughed.

"Em I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Casey looked over at Derek who was laughing with Ralf and Sam.

"Hey Spacey and Emily!" A familiar voice said. They both looked up to see Trevor. Trevor went away on exchange for the year before. When he was away Casey e-mailed him every day. Emily too. They all were best friends. Casey and Emily both ran up and hugged him.

"Trevor good timing! Casey was just about to tell me something that I might not take very well so you can be here to witness me yelling at her for not telling me sooner or laughing because its not bad at all." Emily giggled. They walked to a secluded area so Casey could tell them.

"Trevor... Emily... I'm pregnant... With Derek's children."

"FINALLY you two got together!" Trevor and Emily both replied at the same time.

"As for the being pregnant. I didn't think you were that stupid." Emily said slapping Casey in the back of the head. Around the corner Kendra was listening to their conversation. Now this was good she would spread this rumor faster than any other. This would get them back. Although what Kendra didn't know was that they were ready for the teasing. Kendra walked up to Hannah Thompson and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Hannah you wont be considered the school slut once you hear this. Casey McDonald is pregnant with Derek Venturi's baby." Kendra said. Hannah gasped and told her whole group who went off and told their friends who told their friends and so on until the whole school found out.

"I guess news spreads fast Em." Casey said shrugging off some stares. Derek walked past them and nodded at Casey. Who then fallowed him to a corner.

"Listen Case. A lot of people are saying that there is no way that it's mine and calling you a slut so We're going to show them." Derek whispered.

"But Derek what about your rep?" Casey looked into his eyes.

"I don't want them calling you a slut now come on." Derek dragged Casey out into the middle of the hall way. By this time every one was looking at them. Derek pulled Casey into a hug the moved the hair off of her face and stroked her face. He then bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Everyones jaws dropped as they saw the most popular guy in school kiss not only the super keener but his stepsister.

"Wait a second! I thought that rumor would destroy you not make you show the school!" Kendra screamed.

"The rumor's true everyone. Casey and I are in love. Got a problem with that?" Derek asked. The crowd cheered about Derek then a few people took Kendra in a corner to talk. Not exactly the response they were expecting.

When the school day ended Casey and Derek went home and straight down stairs. Casey crawled onto the bed and let out a huge sigh of relief not only was it not as bad as she imagined, Kendra got screamed at. This was pretty good. There wasn't much time left before Derek had to go to work so he and Casey decided to take a nap. Derek set his alarm and crawled in next to Casey wrapping his arm around her as he went.

* * *

Derek woke up freezing and sore. He sat up to see a sleeping not pregnant Casey on the other side of the room. It was too dark to tell exactly what room they were in. So he crawled over to her and positioned himself so that he would warm her up. She looked like she was freezing with goose bumps lining her bare arms. Derek snuggled up to her in hopes of warming her up. He knew she could explain what was going on when she woke up which was apparently not going to be for quite some time. He counted the seconds that passed by until he felt movement under him. He looked down and sure enough Casey's eye's were open and she was giving him a disgusted look.

"DER-EK! GET OFF OF ME!" Casey screamed.

"Casey! Calm down! You were cold and I was warming you up!" Derek replied.

"Well don't. Its your fault we're stuck in this stupid cold cave anyway. You dropped the blankets in the river and now we have to sleep in the cold." Casey replied answering one of Derek's many questions. Another question came to his mind. It was apparent that they had never been together but how did it happen? Was them being together just a good dream?

"How did we get into this... Cave?" Derek asked.

"Derek did you hit your head?" Casey looked at him.

"No... I uh... Forgot." Derek replied.

"We went to stay in a cabin with mom and George, who sent us out to look for fire wood. I tripped and knocked both of us out and into the river. When we woke up we were in some stupid fairy tale world. With an old witch who gave us blankets and clothes and told us to go toward the sun into the mountain fallowing the river. Well its winter so its cold and you being Derek dropped our stuff in the river so its all wet." Casey pointed to the blankets that were out on the ground.

"Casey how where is the exit to this cave?" Derek asked hoping she wouldn't say the white area at the end of the cave.

"The white area at the end of the cave." Casey replied. Derek slapped his head.

"How long is the blizzard supposed to last?" Derek was now frantic.

"A month. We would have missed it if it wasn't for you starting arguments with me." Casey's eyes started to fill up with tears. Derek did what he had become accustom to in the last few months and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him back and ran across the cave. So he did his second best reaction.

"CASEY! Why the HELL are you being a such a FUCKING drama queen in a situation like this! I mean look around. We have to comfort one-another to stay sane in this fucking hell hole but you're pushing me away! When we get out of here we can fight how ever much we want but now we NEED to get along to SURVIVE!" Derek exploded. His anger wasn't directed at her more at the fact that he lost his perfect world in the blink of an eye. Or rather the end of a good dream. He loved Casey there was no denying that but why couldn't she damn well feel the same. This made her sobs more intense. Derek gave up and sat in the corner singing to him self a song that Casey taught him in his dream. Casey walked over to him and sat a foot away.

"Derek... did you write that?" Casey asked.

"Sort of... It was in my dream. But in my dream you wrote it." Derek replied.

"Firgures. Even in YOUR dreams I... I was in your dream?" Casey's eye's suddenly widened when a loud buzzing sound rang through the cave.

Derek awoke with a start to his alarm clock. He immediately looked over to make sure Casey was how she had been when he fell asleep. She was. Perfectly pregnant. He got up and got dressed then went to work.

* * *

The next few months went by like a breeze. It was this moment that Derek's heart was full of fear. Standing there in front of Casey, who was about to give birth to twins. She was more than a little scared her self. She was also in pain pushing with all her might trying to have a perfect delivery with no flaws. It was the bad nurse but Casey didn't care she was filled with joy and fear as she was about to receive the best gifts she could possibly get from Derek and even her self. Two beautiful babies.

The first was out with no problems other than excruciating pain to Casey. It was a baby girl and Derek was holding the now cleaned off baby. She was small and fragile but beautiful. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had Derek's eyes and Casey's lips. When the Second baby was out Casey was holing her little girl. Derek was holding their little boy. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. They were both more than Derek and Casey could have asked for. The Doctor took the babies and Derek walked over to Casey.

"So what do you think about the name Casey Venturi?" Derek asked. Casey looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Well its going to be your name soon... That is if you accept my request." Derek stood up and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Casey McDonald. Will you marry me?" Derek smiled.

"Mr. Venturi. I accept." Casey replied weakly.

"Now how about you get some sleep?" Derek said.

* * *

**If you liked this one keep watch for my next Life With Derek Fan Fic's. "Over the hills and far away." and "Life WITHOUT Derek" They are based on Casey and Derek's dreams from this Fan fic.  
**


End file.
